


Agent Recluse: Darkheart

by fallensoldier420



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallensoldier420/pseuds/fallensoldier420
Summary: (This is book 2!!)Just when Mick was thinking his life couldn't get any crazier than having super powers and joining SHIELD, he quickly learns that nothing is ever as simple as it seems. Davin Corp while fronting as a R&D facility turns out to have some pretty dark secrets and now it's up to Mick and his friends to uncover them.-Side note; If you see grammatical errors, please note I haven't messed with the MCU versions of these stories in a while, I'll gladly clean them up as I notice them while going through it to post though!





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1: Checks and Balances  
-Unchecked emotions are a feast for our inner demons...

Chapter 1:

April 9, 2009: Davin Corp HQ, Down Town Baton Rouge 

Mick stood atop the roof of the condemned parking garage, staring at his target. His mind was razor focused as he went over the debriefing. The map of the Davin Corp building was fresh in his mind, as he was just there twelve hours before. S.H.I.E.L.D. had assigned him to be the latest in the line temps for Marrin Gaines, who was the head of marketing. His mission was to gather intel on the suspected black market dealings of the business, and who it was with. The Director had his thoughts on the matter, but lacked concrete proof of his suspicions, so who better to send in than a teenage super human, to which Mick reluctantly agreed. Super humans were scarce, and with Rising Tide attempting to expose them, they became somewhat of a legend. As people still didn’t believe the disaster that occurred on the Baton Rouge Fair Grounds back in 2006. Some, like Marrin, thought it was a hoax.  
“Is your gear working good enough?” A Scottish boy’s voice came through the comms.  
“Yeah, it’s fine Fitz. Just mentally preparing.” Mick replied.  
“What about your webbing, did you bring enough?” A British girls voice spoke.  
“I should have plenty Simmons, I appreciate the concern.” Mick said as he heard laughter over the comms.  
“Don’t be too hard on them Mick, they haven’t spent much time in the field.” Davis said as Mick shook his head.  
“Alright, I’m going in. Comms need to go silent.” Mick said as he pulled his hood over his head, then backed up to get a running start to jump. He shot a web line, pulling himself over the street, he braced himself as he slammed into the wall. He had done this plenty of times throughout his training at the Academy, so he didn’t hurt himself like he used too. He recomposed quickly, climbing up the side of the building up to the twenty third floor.  
He paused once he reached the window, looking over the dark offices. He reached up changing the vision mode of his mask to infrared. He was relieved to see no surprise lasers, then he pulled out the small laser knife Fitz had made to cut through the think paned windows. He kept a hand on the circle he cut out, so that it wouldn’t drop, then carefully slid inside the hole, pulling the glass back in place. He then used a small can of spray that resealed the glass to the window, the cut lines barely visible.  
“Alright, I’m in.” Mick whispered to his friends on the comms, then took a deep breath in preparation of sneaking across the dark office. He switched to night-vision, then trekked across the large open floored office, until he noticed a bright area off to his right. He turned off his night vision, making his way towards the wall to get a better look. He could hear two people talking, but colluding quite make out what they were saying. He then climbed up the wall, onto the ceiling, then slowly eased his way towards the smaller room.  
“But Sir, I don’t think we should.” A man with a German accent said timidly.  
“I didn’t ask what you thought. We need this finished for our client, we need a testable serum soon.” The other man said harshly. Mick’s danger sense warned him of a person walking into the large open offices. He quickly slid a ceiling out of the way, climbing into the narrow opening, then pulling the tile back. He switched his mask back to infrared watching as the new figure walked into the small room. He tried hard to hear what was being said, but the ceiling tiles muffled everything. He froze as the extra figure seemed to look directly at him before walking into the other room. Mick sighed as he watched the three figures leaving.  
“I didn’t get any good intel, so I’m heading back.” Mick said softly as climbed down from the ceiling. He decided to slip out through roof access, which he had snagged a code for from a nice secretary who just so happened to smoke up there. As he stepped out into the humid night air, he looked over the Mississippi River, the quarter moon reflecting on the water’s oddly calm surface.  
“We’re running vocal recognition, but so far the only one we could ping is Hightower himself.” Fitz said as Mick shrugged.  
“I recognized him, but that German guy, I’ve never heard his voice before. I wonder if he has any run in’s with Merrin at all?” Mick said holding his hand to his ear waiting for a response. “Am I clear, no alarms or anything that I need to know about before I start back?”  
“Everything looks clear on my screen. Scanners are quiet too.” Patten said as Mick smiled.  
“If we get anything, I’ve got dibs! Being cooped up like this sucks!” Davis said as Mick chuckled.  
“Not everything is kicking in doors and beating up people!” Jerren teased as everyone laughed.  
“Alright, no fighting! When I get to the hotel, we’ll see if we can find an all nighter and grab a bite! Sneaking around sure makes me hungry!” Mick said as he ran to the edge of the roof and jumped off. The rush of falling was exhilarating, he shot two web lines, catching himself, then swung forwards alternating web lines between the building, so he wouldn’t crash into a wall. This was his favorite part of being a Super Human, it was like being on a roller coaster that he could control. He also loved the confused looks of people who happened to glance up at him. He had to be careful when in Baton Rouge though, while New York had tall building around every corner, Baton Rouge wasn’t nearly as tall. Thankfully the hotel was only a block away, so he didn’t have to worry too much. 

Davis and Jerren helped him, as he climbed into the window of their room. “So what’s the plan? We could always go hit Jack in the Box or Taco Bell!” Davis said as Mick grimaced.  
“I do like curly fries, but I mean, you don’t want something better?” Mick asked as Davis rolled his eyes. The room fell silent as the chatter began on the police scanner.  
“We have a possible break in at the Chase building on Florida Street.” The dispatcher’s voice said, as Mick as Davis glanced at each other with a grin.  
“I’ll race you!” Davis said pulling on the extra web shooter’s Mick had brought with them, as he ran to the window.  
“You won’t get there before me!” Mick said following Davis as he jumped out the window.  
“I’ll bet you a five Mick’s gonna win this one.” Fitz said looking at Patten who seemed intrigued.  
“I’ll take that bet, and say Davis and his energetic self is going to get the take down.” Patten said holding out his hand.  
“And I’ll bet the both of you that whoever win’s the five dollars buys me a treat.” Jemma teased as the two boys stared at her curiously, then laughed.  
“Come on, it’s not that far, plus I’m starving. Sure we can pick up something at Schlittz and Giggles since it’s only 11:30.” Jerren said closing the laptops and walking towards the door. 

Mick passed up Davis because he could run on walls, while Davis was still learning how to actually swing with the web lines. Mick perched on the Chase building as he noticed a large black van parked out front, and smoke coming from inside. “Davis, are you seeing that?” Mick asked as Davis landed recklessly on the small roof joined to the Chase building.  
“Yeah. You distract the lookout so I can get down there and we’ll go in together.” Davis suggested as Mick rolled his eyes.  
“You better not go in without me.” Mick said as he slipped down into the ally between the two buildings. He then casually walked up to the guard standing by the van and tapped his shoulder, before jumping onto the van. The guard spun around, pointing his gun where Mick had been standing.  
“Who-Who’s there! Don’t be such a-” The man started to threaten until Mick webbed his mouth shut.  
“You kiss your mom with that mouth?” Mick teases as Mick ripped the gun from his hands. “Surely someone taught you not to point guns at people, someone could get hurt!” Mick said webbing the guard to the van, as his yelling was muffled by the webs. Mick looked at the van as he heard a door slam shut.  
“You think you’re so tough, I’ll show you not to mess with the Deadheads!” A guy with a bandana wrapped around his lower face yelled swinging a crowbar at Mick, who dodged it easily.  
“Oh no, a crowbar, how scary!” Mick taunted as the man continued swinging at him, getting angrier every time Mick moved out of reach.  
“You must think you’re so smart huh? I’ll show you!” The man yelled as he reached behind his back. Mick quickly shot webs into his face, causing him to drop the gun he was pulling out, which caused it to misfire at the building.  
“Man, neither one of you morons have had gun safety courses huh?” Mick taunted as the man managed to rip the webs off his face, swinging at Mick. Mick quickly dodged then punched the man in the gut, causing him to stagger backwards, then webbed his hands to his abdomen. The man started cursing at Mick as he ran at him to tackle him, then Mick jumped over him, shooting a web to his back, then jumped onto the light post, sticking the web to it, holding the man just off the ground. “Don’t worry the police will get you down when they get here, which should be any minute now.” Mick said pushing the guy, so he swung back and forth, cursing in a fit of rage. 

Mick heard David fighting on the comms as he frowned. “You went in without me you dillhole!” Mick said aggravated, as he ran inside to see three guys on the ground, each wearing toy mask, one Batman, one George Bush, and the other Bill Clinton, the other a ski mask, who was holding his own against Davis. Mick shot a web, catching the guy by the arm, before he could hit Davis, as he accidentally backed into a wall. “Hey, you must’ve missed costume day.” Mick teased as he tackled the guy to the floor.  
“Hey, he was mine!” Davis said adjusting his mask so that he could see again.  
“Eh, you tripped, I finished him off, that means we’re tied.” Mick said webbing the guy to the floor. Davis shook his head as Mick laughed. “Did they actually steal anything, or just blow a hole in the wall?” Mick said as the sirens echoed into the building.  
“They were ripping into the ATM when I walked in, I don’t think they actually got anything.” Davis said as he threw his staff hitting a guy who was hiding behind the desk. “And that makes four. I win.” David gloated as Mick scowled.  
“Doesn’t count, you cheated. We were supposed to go in together.” Mick fussed, webbing the guys arms to the desk, so he couldn’t escape.  
“The cops are here, we need to vanish.” Davis said as Mick agreed, switching over to infrared to see where they were. He quickly lead Davis to the back side of the building, and behind the large strange monument they had outside the building. They sprinted across the street towards the Fed Ex building, pulling off their masks, and stuffing them into their pockets.  
“Hey, where are we going to eat?” Mick asked as he and Davis scurried across the parking lot towards 6th Street.  
“We’re at Schlittz and Giggles, but you better hurry, they’re getting ready to close.” Jemma said as Mick and Davis smiled. They walked passed the cop cars as they crossed on the opposite side of the Chase Bank, both chuckled as the watched the cops stuff the seven men into the cars.  
“I love our new job.” Davis said laughing as the picked up the pace.  
“It is pretty fun.” Mick admitted as they ran seeing that it was now 11:50, and the restaurant closes at 12.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next morning Mick staggered out of bed to his phone’s alarm going off in his jacket, which was hung on the chair across the room. He rubbed his eyes as he punched in his passcode and moaning. He slid into a nice shirt, slacks and a blazer, then fixed his hair in the small mirror next to the TV. As much as he loved the action part of working for S.H.I.E.L.D. the day job part sucked. He slid into his loafers then ran out of the hotel room, rushing quickly to pick up his apologetic coffee for Merrin Gaines. It was sad that the waitress at Starbucks knew him by name and what he ordered, but very convenient. Once he arrived at the counter the girl smiled and blushed a bit as she handed him the latte. “It’s on the house today. You look like you needed a freebie today.” She said with a smile.  
“Thanks.” Mick said smiling nicely, then quickly darting out the door. The Starbucks was three blocks north of the Davin Corp building, and he only had ten minutes before he was considered really late. 

He pushed open the door with his back, as two other temps dropped their papers avoiding the door. “Sorry!” Mick said as he continued quickly towards the elevator.  
“You’re late!” The man at the receptionist table said in his rather feminine voice.  
“Yeah, I know!” Mick said as the doors closed. A few moments in the quick elevator and they reached floor twelve, the doors opened with a ding, as he slipped passed one of the office girls, narrowly avoiding spilling the coffee.  
“Mr. Bellouve, why are you always late?” Merrin asked as she spun her chair around from looking out of the window overlooking the river.  
“I don’t know, I’m sorry Ms. Gaines.” Mick said looking at the floor. Merrin was intimidating with her long brown hair, pulled back in her usually ponytail. She wore long business dresses, usually black or red, but today was odd, as she wore dark green.  
“At least you’re better than my last temp.” She said coldly reaching for her latte.  
“Guess that’s a perk. What do you need me to do today?” Mick asked as Merrin tilted her head curiously.  
“We have several business meetings today, and I’m going to need you to schedule me a massage.” Marrin said spinning her chair back around, looking out the window.  
“I’ll take care of it.” Mick said relieved that she wasn’t in a yelling mood. 

The days tended to drag on forever, but once 3:00 hit, everyone in the office cleared out, including Mick. Today he had a meeting with his S.H.I.E.L.D. handler, Phil Coulson. Mick was hoping that they’d pull him out and send his team on a better mission, something with more action preferably. He walked back towards the hotel, as he noticed police and first responders a few blocks down. He wanted badly to go check on things, but he was ordered to lay low while he was in town.  
As he walked into the hotel, he was greeted by an agent, who lead him to the conference room, then shut the door after Mick walked in. All of Mick’s friends were already in the conference room, with Coulson sitting at the head of the table, and an empty chair to his right.  
“Good of you to join us.” Coulson said cooly as Mick raised his eyebrows.  
“You know I don’t get off until three.” Mick said with a frown sulking to the empty chair.  
“Oh I know that. I was just saying, it’s good for you to join us.” Coulson teased as Mick rolled his eyes as he sat down.  
“I went over the details from your recent reports, including last night. It’s clear they’re doing something under the table, but there is still nothing on what that could be.” Coulson said looking up from his laptop towards Fitz.  
“Sir, we tried to analyze that german voice, but we’ve got nothing back from it.” Fitz said nervously.  
“I was curious about what they meant by a testable serum though, so I did some digging, and you’ll never believe who’s name popped up.” Simmons said as Coulson turned towards her and smiled.  
“Grant Reigns, right?” Coulson said as Simmons shook her head in shock, then nodded in agreement.  
“Who’s Grant Reigns?” Mick asked as Coulson’s smile vanished.  
“Grant Reigns was the unfortunate byproduct of a genetic splicing accident. Timothy Hightower was working with the small arms company, Cytotech. They were working on enhancing human skills by splicing them with different animals DNA. Mr. Reigns was the only human to survive this procedure, however, he lost his mind, and attacked the doctors, killing half of the employee’s of Cytotech, and then slowly began to deform into a man like spider creature.” Fitz said as Mick’s eyes began to widen.  
“You mean, Grant Reigns was Arachnid?” Mick said as Coulson nodded.  
“So you technically got your powers because of Davin Corp?” Davis asked curiously.  
“That was a theory of mine, but S.H.I.E.L.D. swept the place clean, we have every file they had on the hard drives.” Coulson replied as Jerren looked curiously.  
“Do you think it’s possible that maybe Hightower has a copy of those files too, and may possibly be trying to reproduce the serum?” He asked.  
“I think Davin Corp is hiding something big, but it’s out of our reach for now.” Coulson said looking back to Mick, who was staring at the wall blankly.  
“Hey, are we green lit to go look for Tony Stark?” Davis asked as Mick stared at him curiously.  
“No, Directory Fury was clear, we’re not getting involved in that.” Coulson said firmly, yet disappointed.  
“What about going after Banner, I bet Mick could take him!” Patten said as Mick shook his head.  
“No. We’ve seen the damage that comes from dealing with the Big Guy. I think it’s best that we keep you guys here. Besides, I don’t see Mick being a match for the Hulk, that guy can take a blast from a tank, and shrug it off like it was a piece of paper.” Coulson said as Mick scoffed.  
“Yeah, a regular bullet still hurts me, I’m sure a tank caliper one would kill me.” Mick replied as everyone laughed lightly.  
“I saw that you guys took out some members of a local gang. You need to be careful doing the vigilante things, Rising Tide, as small as they seem, are all over finding people with powers and exposing them. They also don’t fight fair. They won’t hesitate to put you in a bad situation just to make you expose yourselves. We’ve already lost a few good soldiers because they wouldn’t accept they were just skilled fighters.” Coulson said as Mick looked at the floor. “I’m not saying you can’t help, by all means, help people. Just be careful not to get caught without your mask.” Coulson finished as Mick nodded.  
“Do I keep working for Merrin, or am I still stuck in that nightmare?” Mick asked as everyone chuckled.  
“If we don’t get any information by the end of next week, then I’ll pull you back to base. Does that sound good?” Coulson asked.  
“Yeah, sounds fine.” Mick said, as Coulson stood up, leaving a small folder on the table.  
“What’s this?” Mick said picking up the folder.  
“This is all of the information on the people from Cytotech, you’ll be surprised who’s an ex employee.” Coulson said with a somber tone.  
“Allan?” Mick said looking at the small photo on the file. “Like Sam’s dad?” Mick asked as Coulson nodded.  
“I hate asking you to look into him, but I believe you’re the only one who can get anything out of him.” Coulson said sorrowfully.  
“I haven’t seen or spoken to them since the funeral Coulson. What am I supposed to say?” Mick asked as the painful memories of Sam came back to him.  
“Take your time, and figure something out. I’d do it myself if I could, but we both know they already have a relationship with you. I’m sorry Mick, but it’s the only lead I can give you.” Coulson said he patted Mick on the shoulder, then walked out of the conference room. Mick sighed heavily as he walked out, turning off the light behind him.  
“Everything ok, bud?” Jerren asked seeing the sadness written all over Mick’s face.  
“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’m going to go lay down.” Mick said walking passed everyone, as they stared curiously.  
“I’d bet it’s something to do with that folder.” Davis said frowning.  
“I think that file was on a man named Allan Lane.” Simmons said as Patten realized the problem.  
“Allan Lane, that’s Sam’s dad’s name. I guarantee I know where he’s going next, and it’s not to lay down.” Patten said glumly as Fitz looked curiously.  
“He’s going to the graveyard.” Jerren said as Fitz nodded, realizing why Mick was so upset.  
“Should we offer to go with him?” Simmons asked as Davis shook his head.  
“When he gets like this, he pushes everyone away. Sam really meant a lot to Mick, she was his first real girlfriend and all.” Davis said as Simmons frowned.  
“He even planned to propose after graduation, had a ring and everything.” Patten said as Davis was surprised by that.  
“That’s the ring he wears on the necklace under his shirt?” Simmons asked as Fitz stared at her curiously. “What, he’s not modest about changing into his Recluse costume, you know that.” She said as Fitz rolled his eyes.  
“Yup, it was his mom’s first engagement ring. I’m pretty sure he wears it to remember all of them though.” Jerren said glumly.  
“Let’s go grab a bite, and then we’ll follow Mick, just to make sure he’s ok.” Davis suggested as Patten looked skeptically.  
“I thought you were against it a minute ago?” Patten asked as Davis winked.  
“I said he pushed everyone away, I didn’t say we should let him.” Davis said as everyone nodded, then walked to the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Mick climbed off his motorcycle, his heart aching as it was the first time he stepped foot in the cemetery since he left town three years ago. He walked slowly towards the decorated graves, his pain resurfacing more with each step. He paused looking at all of the flowers on the graves of his family, with tears slowly sliding down his face. He sat down between Samantha’s and his Mom’s headstones, trying to recompose himself, wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his light blue button up shirt. He placed his arm on his mom’s headstone, then began thinking back to the week before they died. 

Mick had packed his bags to go stay with his friends at the S.H.I.E.L.D. safe house for the summer, playing games and enjoying life until they had to return to the Academy. He was secretly hoping he could spend some more time with Sam too, especially after the talks they had had about life post graduation. Mick’s heart raced as he considered actually proposing to Sam, he just wanted to talk to his mom and see what she thought. He swallowed, as he felt like a knot was growing in his throat, this wasn’t going to be an easy conversation. 

He walked into the living room, seeing his mom cleaning some of her jewelry at the small bar. A small white gold ring with a sapphire in the center caught his eyes, knowing sapphires were Sam’s favorite. His mom chuckled as she caught him looking at it curiously. “Have something you want to talk about?” She asked as Mick looked up at her, a little scared but at the same time excited.   
“Yeah, I, uh, well. I want to, uh.” Mick stammered as him mom shook her head with a slight chuckle.   
“I think you’re both too young Mick.” She said with a smile, catching Mick off guard.   
“Huh? Wait, how did you?” He said in shock.  
“You’re looking at a ring, and you’ve been with Sam steadily for a year. You think I don’t know what you’re thinking about?” She teased as Mick blushed.   
“Mom, I really-”   
“I know you do. I’ve haven’t seen you look so happy in years. I think you’re too young, but my parents thought the same thing when your father proposed to me, with this.” Mick’s mom said picking up the sapphire ring then handing it to Mick. “Just promise me you’ll wait until after graduation to make any plans.”   
“Really? You’re ok with me doing this?” Mick said beaming with excitement.   
“I wouldn’t get too excited, you still have to ask her dad.” His mom said as Mick ran around the bar hugging her tightly.   
“Thanks mom!” He said as she hugged him in return.   
“Anything to see you happy. I love you.” She said softly as the memory faded, leaving Mick crying on his arm, curled up beside her headstone.   
“I’m so sorry Mom, I should’ve told you my secret, maybe I could’ve kept you all alive.” He said sobbing clutching the ring on his necklace in his other arm. He then took a deep breath, wiping his eyes, looking at the other graves. “I need you all here with me. As much as I try, I feel so empty. I thought maybe if I threw myself into the Recluse side, I could forget about the Mick side. Three years, three long years, even with my best friends, and the new friends I made at the Academy. Nothing makes me feel like I should be the one here. It should be me in the grave, not you four.” Mick wept, then placed his hands on Samantha’s headstone. Nothing could take the pain away from losing his entire family, but it was magnified when he lost her. It was like his whole world had shattered, leaving nothing but darkness all around him. The memories swept around him, bringing him back to the day before the attack at the safe house. 

Mick stood in the kitchen, the ring in his pocket, just waiting for him to pop the question. He walked into the room where Sam was sitting on the bed reading a book peacefully. He walked in, admiring her, the way her hair fell over her shoulder, the blue t-shirt, the jean shorts, everything about her was wonderful. “How can you be so calm right now, knowing that Jake and his team of crazies are on their way here to try to kill me?” Mick asked as she set down her book, smiling at him.  
“What good is it going to do to worry? We should spend our time having fun, enjoying what we have while we have it!” She said wrapping her arms around Mick as he sat down on the bed next to her.   
“I wish I could be as calm as you.” Mick said, then Sam kissed him. Every time she kissed him it took his breath away, it was like the best kiss ever, over and over, forever. She leaned back smiling playfully at him as Davis cleared his throat as he walked by the room. Sam and Mick both laughed as Davis rolled his eyes at them. He reached for his pocket, his fingers fumbling the ring as Sam looked at him curiously.   
“You want to go play a game with the guys? I’m thinking we should play teams against Jerren and Davis!” Sam suggested as Mick’s heart sank.   
“Yeah, we can do that.” Mick said smiling, relieved, yet sad. He wanted to ask her, but he wanted it to be special. Thankfully they had a date coming up Saturday, and he figured he’d propose there. 

The memory faded again, as the clouds had cloaked the sun. Mick sighed, rubbing his hand on Sam’s headstone, wishing she could be sitting with him. His heart slowly began to break all over again, the world around him didn’t matter anymore. He felt alone in the dark, alone with no light to guide him back. He turned his head when he heard a car door, seeing the gray Dodge Charger parked by his bike, he knew that meant his friends had come to save him from his sorrows, but he didn’t want to be saved anymore. He turned back, laying his head on his arm, which remained perched on Sam’s headstone, with tears streaming down his face. 

“Mick, come on man, you’ve been out here for two hours now, it’s time to come back to reality.” Davis said somberly, placing his hand on Mick’s shoulder, feeling his quiet sobbing.   
“I can’t, I don’t want to.” Mick said softly between sobs.   
“I know how hard it is for you. That’s why we didn’t want Coulson to give you that file. I was going to do it, but he insisted it would be good for you.” Davis said, tearing up at the sight of his broken friend.   
“Allan wouldn’t talk to you, he probably won’t even talk to me. I’m the reason she’s dead.” Mick said bitterly as Davis shook his head.  
“No, you’re not. I am. We’ve been over this Mick. It’s my fault, I got cocky thinking Solar was a push over, Sam rushed in to save me, before I got shot.” Davis said as Mick looked away angrily.   
“No, if I wouldn’t have rushed out like an idiot, if I would’ve stuck to Coulson’s plan.” Mick punching the ground.  
“You can play the if game all you want, but that doesn’t change the did! Ultimately we don’t know if the outcome would’ve been any different, and you know just as well as I do; Sam wouldn’t want you acting like this!” Davis said, harshly as Mick stood up facing him, full of pain and fury. “Go ahead, hit me if it’ll make you feel better.” Davis said as Mick’s rage crumbled away, leaving only the pain and sorrow.   
“Thanks Davis.” Mick said softly as Davis embraced him.   
“I can’t imagine how hard it is dealing with your pain, but you know we’re here for you, just like we always have been.” Davis said as Mick stepped back, rubbing his face with his shirt.   
“I didn’t think it would still be this hard three years later.” Mick admitted as he tried to smile seeing everyone else climbing out of the car, waving at him.   
“I don’t think it’s ever supposed to be easy bud. They say time heals all wounds, but they don’t talk about the scars left behind from those wounds.” Davis said as Mick nodded in agreement.   
“Why’d you bring everyone here?” Mick asked as wishing he brought a mask to cover up his puffy face.  
“I thought you could use some happy faces. We were thinking about finding something fun to do tonight, have anything in mind?” Davis asked as Simmons pulled a tissue from her purse handing it to Mick.   
“The office is closed Monday because of Easter, want to hit the beach?” Mick suggested as everyone except Fitz seemed excited.   
“What’s the matter Fitz, don’t like the beach?” Patten asked as Fitz shook his head.   
“Once you get sand on you it never goes away. It gets on everything and everywhere!” Fitz exclaimed as everyone laughed.   
“Oh it’ll be fun Fitz! We could use a vacation after working so much lately!” Simmons said as Fitz shrugged, as if he had come around to the idea.   
“You’re funny Fitz.” Davis teased winking as he passed by as if he knew a secret.  
“Want to race?” Mick asked climbing on his bike, as Davis paused at the door to his car.   
“Are you kidding me, mine’s a V8, supercharged, against that little bike? It would hardly be fair. I’ll be in Biloxi before you get out of Slidell.” Davis teased as Mick rolled his eyes.   
“We’re going to Pensacola, so if you stop in Biloxi you’ve gone the wrong way!” Mick said, looking back towards the graves. He stared confused, as if he saw Sam looking at him in pain until Davis honked. Mick rubbed his eyes, seeing that nothing was there as he slid on his helmet, and drove down the small road leading out of the cemetery.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The weekend came and went, with Mick and his team relaxed, ready to start the short week. When they arrived back in to the hotel, they were greeted by a note from Coulson. 

Saw you took a mini vacation, hope you enjoyed your time off.   
Now, use that morale and please find out something about Davin Corp before the Director pays you a visit himself.   
-Phil

After they unpacked, Fitz decided it was best to go ahead and prep Mick for another late night recon into Davin Corp. Mick agreed that the office where those guys met was a good place to start looking this time, but getting into it wasn’t going to be easy. Fitz had built a small microphone to hide in the ceiling to pick up any meetings that may be held their. The big question was going to be how to get in to plant it.   
“You could always use your charms to get that girl that’s always checking you out to let you in.” Davis suggested as Simmons rolled her eyes.   
“You could just ask her nicely instead of teasing her with a date she’ll never get.” Simmons said bitterly, as the guys turned to her curiously. “What? Girls don’t like being led on any more than boys do.” She said as Fitz seemed to be taking note while the others agreed.   
“I’m not saying seduce her or anything, unless, of course, well! Ow!” Davis grabbed his head after being hit with Simmon’s shoe. “Alright fine, geez!”   
“I’m not seducing anyone. I’ll find a way to get in to plant the mic. Just make sure it’s with my suitcase in the morning. I need to get some rest after that long drive.” Mick said as he walked to his room.   
“Do you think the weekend took his mind off of you-know-who?” Jerren asked as Patten shrugged.   
“I don’t know that he’s ever going to really get over her.” Simmons said aloud catching everyone off guard.   
“I don’t think that it helps that he’s got to meet with her father at some point this week.” Fitz pointed out as everyone seemed to have forgotten that.   
“So we’ll just keep him busy after work. We can’t let him slip back into that depressed state again. Just have to last until Friday, right?” Davis said as everyone nodded, dispersing to their rooms. 

The next day Mick ran down the sidewalk, trying to be on time for the first time since he started the fake internship. He pushed the doors open as the man at the desk stared at him both shocked and confused, looking between Mick and the clock on his computer. “The world must be ending, you’re actually on time.” The man teased as Mick tried to pay him no mind as he clocked in. He walked onto the elevator, as a girl with lavender hair stepped on as well. She reminded him of Sam, with the same sweet smelling perfume, and the brown eyes.   
“Do I know you from somewhere?” The girl asked in a sweet, strangely alluring voice.   
“I doubt it. I’m just an intern.” Mick replied, looking at the floor.   
“You’re the boy who lost his family a few years ago! I remember seeing you on the news!” She exclaimed as Mick sunk back against the wall of the elevator. “Sorry, I know that’s nothing to be so cheery about. Why don’t I make it up to you, I’ll buy you lunch or something.” She suggested as Mick shrugged.   
“I’m Mick, and you would be?” He said holding out his hand  
“Spencer Hightower.” She said grabbing his hand, pulling him in for a hug. “I like to hug new people. Makes them feel welcome and happy.” She said all bubbly.   
“Yeah, I’m not much of an affectionate person.” Mick replied as she released him.   
“I can understand that.” She said as the elevator stopped on the twelfth floor.  
“This is my stop.” Mick said quickly walking towards the doors.  
“I’ll meet you in the lobby at eleven. You better be there.” Spencer said with a oddly threatening, yet somehow polite tone as the doors closed.   
Mick walked towards Marrin’s office thinking about the strange encounter, then it hit him. Spencer Hightower could be Timothy Hightower’s daughter! He quickly texted Fitz as he stood in front of the door to Marrin’s office. A strange man walked out, surprising Mick, as he quickly backed out of his way. The man had a white lab coat, and long stringy gray hair, and intimidating green eyes. Mick shivered as the man passed by, glaring at him the whole time. He stepped into Marrin’s office which as she stared at him astounded.   
“You’re early today.” She teased as he walked over placing her coffee on the desk.   
“Yeah, I wouldn’t get too used to it. I’d bet it was the long weekend, tomorrow I’ll be back to normal.” Mick said as Marrin rolled her eyes.   
“I’m thinking about taking a half day today. I have some important things to do. Do you think you can hold the office down after lunch?” She said as Mick stared at her curiously. “I’m not asking you to fire anyone, just deflect questions, finish a few reports, and just sit here until closing.”   
“Uh, yeah, I think I can handle that.” Mick said nervously.   
“Good, and about that man that I’m sure you saw. Don’t tell anyone he was here.” She said then looked back to her computer.   
“Yes Ma’am.” Mick said leaving her office to get to work. 

The day continued on, as the office seemed to be buzzing with excitement, but no one seeming to know the cause behind it. Marrin walked out of her office just before eleven rubbing Mick’s shoulders as she paused at his desk. “I hear someone has a date with the boss’s daughter.” she said as Mick froze.   
“Is that so? Who’s the sap?” Mick hoped she wouldn’t know.   
“A lucky intern who ran into her on the elevator. I would recommend to that intern to get downstairs early, and to be very mindful of who he’s dealing with.” Marrin teased squeezing tightly down on Mick’s shoulder, causing him to slide down uncomfortably, then looking up at the scowl on Marrin’s face.   
“I’ll be on my best behavior. It’s not really a date, at least to me. She just told me she was going to take me to lunch.” Mick said rubbing his shoulder as he stood up.   
“She’s very pushy, so you better mind your manners. I would hate for Timmy to fire my favorite little intern.” She said pinching his cheek. “Don’t forget, you man my office when you get back.” She said losing the playful tone she had for a more serious one.  
“I’ll handle it. What’s up with the excitement in the office?”   
“Oh, a big business partner is in. He’s a big deal in his own mind. Nothing for you to worry about.” Marrin said as the elevator doors opened.   
“Alright, sounds good to me. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Mick said as Marrin nodded.   
“My office better look the same when I get in tomorrow.” She said in a very serious tone, as Mick smiled nervously. “Here, treat Spencer nice.” Marrin said handing Mick two folded bills.   
“Seriously?” Mick said looking at the two hundreds in his hands.   
“The girl lives the high life, for her a steakhouse is like fast food, so yes, you’re going to need that.” Marrin said as the elevator stopped on the ground floor. “Good luck.” Marrin teased as she stepped out of the elevator. Mick sulked as he walked into the lobby, unsure of how well this lunch was going to go. It wasn’t long before Spencer stepped into the lobby, followed by a large group of other individuals. She waved Mick over as he bit his lip. He really didn’t want to be part of a group, but at least that meant it wouldn’t be a date. He reluctantly walked over towards her as a few guys glared at him, one in particular with spiked up blonde hair, and bitter blue eyes. Even Mick’s danger sense was going crazy as this guy stared at him. “Hey there Mick! You ready for lunch?” Spencer said cheerfully.   
“Uh, yeah. Ready when you are.” He replied as Spencer hugged a few people, and they walked away, leaving the boy standing beside her with her and Mick.   
“Oh Wren, you don’t have to look so mean! Daddy said you didn’t have to go if you didn’t want to.” She said as the boy frowned.   
“Oh don’t worry, I’m not going with you, just wanted to make sure he knows that if he hurts you, I’ll make him disappear.” Wren said glaring fiercely at Mick.   
“Don’t worry dude, I’m not that kind of guy. I don’t usually go far on the first date.” Mick said as Wren scowled, and Spencer giggled.  
“It’s just lunch Wren! Lay off!” She said grabbing Mick by the arm, pulling him towards the door.   
“Who was that guy?” Mick asked as a limo pulled in front of the building.   
“That's my older brother, Wren. He’s very protective.” She said as a man came around opening the door for them.   
“After you Lady Hightower.” The man said bowing to her as she climbed inside. “And you sir.” He gestured as Mick nervously sat beside Spencer.   
“Is this your first time?” Spencer asked as Mick was looking around the large interior of the limo.   
“Huh? Yeah. Sorry, I’m not used to fancy things like this.” Mick said as Spencer stared curiously at him.   
“What’s it like to be alone?” Spencer asked him, catching him off guard.   
“I’m never alone, I live with my friends, they’re like family to me now.” Mick said as Spencer seemed to be lost in thought.   
“Friends like family huh? What a foreign thought. I barely have time for friends between business trips and meetings with Daddy. I wish I could just settle somewhere and relax like you.” Spencer said as the window slid open that separated the driver and passengers.   
“Where would you like to go Miss Hightower?” The driver asked as she turned to Mick.   
“What are you in the mood for Mick?” She asked all bubbly, placing her hands on his knees. He froze for a moment as he could only see Sam’s face over hers. He began to breath heavily closing his eyes and shaking his head, as her face returned to normal.   
“I’m game for whatever, I’m not really picky.” Mick said sighing as she moved her hands looking at him curiously.   
“Let’s go to a nice steakhouse. Boys usually love steaks.” She said smiling, as slumped back in his seat, then the window closed. “I’m sorry if I make you nervous, I want you to feel comfortable and relaxed. Have some fun!” She said bouncing next to Mick, placing an arm around him.   
“It’s not you. Just a weird headache, thats all.” Mick lied as he pictured Sam being disappointed.   
“Mick?” Sam’s voice echoed in his head as he spun around looking for the source.   
“Is everything ok, I mean, we don’t have to do lunch if you don’t want to!” Spencer said as she looked worried as Mick tried to relax. He reached for the ring that was under his shirt, holding it tightly as he took a deep breath.   
“I’m fine. I was just thinking about someone I lost a long time ago, sorry.” Mick admitted as he settled down.   
“Was it one of your family members, or-” She asked as Mick sighed.   
“Remember the other girl that died because of the attack at the fairgrounds?” Mick asked as she shook her head no. “Well, seven people died. My Mom, Dad, my two sisters; Andy and Alice, and my girlfriend, Samantha. The other two were terrible people, a guy who called himself Solar, and a monster named Arachnid.” Mick paused as Spencer hugged him.   
“In some ways, you’re bringing back old memories of Sam. She was bubbly and bouncy too.” Mick trailed off trying to think about her too much.   
“I can tell she really meant a lot to you. I’m sorry for your loss.” Spencer said, holding him, as Mick gave up and hugged her back.   
“I don’t usually talk about it much. People get all weird when they hear about it.” Mick said faking a smile.   
“I heard there was a hero there named Recluse who tried to save everyone.” Spencer said as Mick nodded.   
“Yeah, he tried.” Mick said solemnly.   
“Are you mad at him because he failed?”   
“No, I couldn’t be mad at him. He did his best, but in the end, three against one just isn’t a fair fight even with super powers.” Mick said with remorse.   
“So you think he actually has powers? I thought it was just an act to be honest!” Spencer said lightheartedly.   
“I’ve seen his powers in action, they’re definitely real.” Mick said smiling, as Spencer’s face lit up.   
“So you know him! Maybe you could introduce me?” She teased, leaning on him playfully.   
“He’s not much for meeting people. He prefers to keep to himself, but maybe one day if you’re ever in trouble.” Mick said as the car stopped.   
“Oh! Lunch time! I hope you brought your appetite!” Spencer said as she climbed out of the car, followed by Mick.   
“You two enjoy. I’ll be here when you’re ready.” The man said closing the door behind them.   
“Oh we will!” Spencer exclaimed as she grabbed Mick’s hand, dragging him behind her as she skipped into the restaurant. 

After arriving back to the office, Spencer ran off to the elevator, leaving Mick walking in slowly. The man at the desk stared at him curiously as Mick was actually smiling. Mick could tell he wanted to say something, but wasn’t sure how to go about it. Mick winked as the guy behind the desk looked astounded, then focused on his computer. Mick chuckled as he walked to the elevator. 

The office seemed to be much quieter once he returned, with everyone glancing up and seeming to whispering amongst themselves. Mick just shrugged it off walking into Merrin’s office, shutting the door behind him. He knew he had to get a report finished for Merrin which was to be delivered to the twenty fourth floor. That was going to be his key to dropping Fitz’s bug in the conference room. He decided it best to get to work as fast as he could so he could leave early. After an hour he finally finished his report, printed it out, and stood up getting ready to leave. Merrin’s door opened, and the girl that walked in took Mick’s breath away. 

Mick stared in shock as Sam looked back at him with her expectant smile. “Sam?” Mick asked as he slowly walked towards her. She just smiled as Mick reached out, touching her face, as she giggled softly. “But, how?” Mick asked as he embraced her, smelling the familiar strawberries and cream perfume, causing his heart to flutter. Sam embraced him tightly as they kissed. The kiss felt different, but Mick didn’t care, it was Sam. Somehow she had returned to him. He felt his legs slowly weaken after the kiss as Sam lead him towards the chair.   
“I’ve missed you, Mick.” Sam said as Mick slid down into the chair.   
“I’ve missed you so much, words can’t even describe it.” Mick said as Sam leaned down kissing him again.   
“You need to rest Mick, close your eyes.” Sam said as Mick nodded, closing his eyes.   
“Are you going to be here when I wake up?” Mick asked, his eyes too heavy to open as he fell into a deep sleep. 

Mick’s eyes bolted open as his web shooters buzzed in his pockets. He quickly pulled out his phone to see fourteen missed calls from everyone on his team. He gasped, as his mind tried to figure out if he dreamed Sam could’ve been there. He touched his lips, feeling the lipgloss left from the kiss, sparking more confusion. Could Sam really be alive? If she is, why isn’t she still here with him? 

Mick sighed, picking up the folder, walking out into the empty office, heading to the elevator. He rubbed his head as the elevator climbed, as he felt a migraine oncoming. Once on the twenty-fourth floor, he walked to Hightower’s office, somewhere he had only visited with Merrin when she hired him, setting the folder on his desk, he made his way to the conference room, sticking the small bug under the corner fold of the desk, and spraying a bit of webbing to cover it. He froze as he heard the elevator ding, then walked casually towards it, seeing a rather large built man, staring at him curiously. “Late day, just dropped off a report from Ms. Merrin to Mr. Hightower.” Mick explained as the man just glared at him. He felt his danger sense going off, as the two exchanged places. Mick let out a sigh of relief as the elevator doors closed brining him down to the lobby. 

He walked out of the building seeing his entire team walking towards the building looking at him curiously. “So you are still alive!” Patten joked as Mick rolled his eyes.   
“Yeah, I’m not feeling too good though. I think I need to lay down.” Mick said as Fitz and Davis looked at him curiously.   
“Did you kiss Hightower’s daughter?” Davis asked as Mick recoiled at the accusation.   
“No! Why would you even ask something that stupid?” Mick asked clutching his head, as everyone grabbed him before he fell.   
“Let’s get him to the hotel. We’ll examine him there!” Simmons said as Patten and Jerren held Mick up on their shoulders. 

Mick continued to phase in and out of awareness as Simmons cared for him with Patten by her side. “I know he’s prone to migraines, but this is something else, he seems dehydrated, and a heightened sense of awareness.” Simmons suggested as she stuck an IV line in Mick’s hand. He felt the coolness of the saline as it entered his system, while the scent of her lavender perfume whisked around as she moved about the small room. Mick fought hard to open his eyes to watch her working beside Patten, but it drained him quickly.   
“Do you think it could be some kind of drug reaction?” Patten asked looking at Mick curiously, as Fitz walked in.   
“It could be, but has Mick ever used drugs before?” Simmons asked as Fitz walked over towards him, feeling Mick’s clammy hands.   
“I didn’t take any drugs. Do me a favor, go find Sam.” Mick said as everyone stared between themselves in confusion.   
“Mick, Sam’s been gone for three years now.” Patten said nicely as Mick winced in pain, barely shaking his head.   
“No, she was there with me. She was in Merrin’s office, we kissed, then I fell asleep.” Mick said before falling unconscious, leaving everyone speechless and confused.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Davis stood in the small lab with Fitz and Jemma as they watched the computer screen’s results. He wondered how they understood all of the graphs and things, but ultimately wanted to know what was wrong with his best friend.   
“Looks like it’s a toxin, but I don’t know how it would’ve gotten into his system.” Jemma said as Fitz frowned.   
“Is he going to be ok, that’s really all I care about.” Davis said leaning against a table, which caused some beakers to clink and Fitz to glare.   
“He should be, but it may be a few days before he’s back to normal. We should also let Agent Coulson know about it.” Jemma said as Davis frowned.   
“Look, it’s either let him know ourselves or he finds out when we can’t give him a good report on Friday. Either way, someone has to deal with him.” Fitz said as Davis nodded. Dealing with Coulson was usually Mick’s job as team leader, and they never really discussed what would happen if Mick couldn’t do it. Someone was also going to have to let Merrin know that Mick was sick, and Davis really didn’t want to deal with her. She was particularly found of him, and it made him very uncomfortable to be around her.   
“I’ll call Agent Coulson, if you take care of Ms. Merrin.” Jemma suggested as Davis hung his head with a sigh.   
“Fine, but you guys owe me later.” Davis said pulling himself off the table, causing everything to shake and clink together.   
“If you break my equipment you’ll owe me!” Fitz threatened as Davis chuckled.   
“Calm down, bud, I’m getting out of your way.” Davis teased as Fitz mumbled under his breath. 

Davis explained the little bit of information to Jerren and Patten as they sat at Mick’s bedside. “What about the mission? Who’s going to deal with Allan?” Jerren asked as Davis stood silently.   
“I think we just put that on hold. I want to see if we can figure out when Mick was drugged, and who could’ve done it. I think we should start with Spencer Hightower.” Davis said as Patten looked at him curiously.   
“And just how do you intend on investigating her? Just because you can use Mick’s Recluse outfit doesn’t make you Recluse.” Patten said as Davis smirked.   
“I don’t think that’ll matter much, because I’m not going as Recluse. I’m going as Grey Wolf.” Davis said confidently.   
“Really, that’s the name you’re sticking with? Couldn’t you figure out something cooler than that?” Jerren teased as Davis frowned.   
“You just worry about the tech, I’ll worry about the hero stuff. Did you finish that grip gear?” Davis asked as Jerren nodded.   
“It works, but it’s very much a prototype. I wouldn’t recommend trying to do like Mick and scaling buildings.” Jerren said as Patten whistled followed by a splat, causing Davis to wince.   
“Do we have an idea as to where she’d be?” Davis asked as both the others shook their heads.   
“The only person who was close to her is unconscious. We’re going to be blind unless you’re willing to wait.” Patten said as Davis’ eyes lit up as if he had a plan.   
“I bet someone like her is big on social media. Look at the following Tony Stark had before the disappearance, I’d bet Spencer Hightower is big too! I’ll check Twitter, and you guys get my suit ready. Tonight, we’ll have Agent Grey Wolf make an appearance.” Davis said smirking, as he looked out the window into the night sky. 

Fitz paced around the room uncomfortably as Davis pulled on his half mask. “You do realize if this gets out, Agent Coulson is the least of our problems. The Director was serious when he told us to lay low.” he said as Davis shrugged.   
“Come on Fitz, live a little. It’s just a party, I doubt anyone there is going to say anything.” Davis said checking the mirror.   
“No one dresses like that at any parties I’ve ever been too!” Fitz fussed.   
“Clearly you’ve been to very boring parties.” Davis teased as Fitz rolled his eyes.   
“I think he’s right Davis. This is really risky, especially with Mick unable to give you any backup support.” Jemma said as Davis put his arm around her.   
“I’ll be fine. It’s a masquerade, they’ll be masks all over the place, and if I stand out too much, I’ll bail.” Davis said confidently as Fitz frowned. “Just relax. Patten is going to be my wingman. You guys just keep an eye on Mick.”   
“If all else fails, I’ll ice him and drag him out.” Patten teased as everyone but Davis chuckled. “In all seriousness, I’ll make sure we don’t bite off more than we can handle.” Patten reassured everyone as he and Davis walked towards the door. 

The night air was pulsing with dance music as Davis and Patten stepped out of the car. People were already drunk and dancing outside the nightclub. “Are you sure this is a masquerade?” Patten asked as he watched two people staggering around trying to find their car.   
“That’s what Twitter said, but I’ll lose the mask.” Davis said pulling his mask off and stuffing it into his pocket, leaving just his black wolf howling T-shirt, black pants. They walked by another staggering person, mumbling something about the hot purple haired girl as Davis’ curiosity was peaked.   
“That sounds like our girl. I’ll hang out out here, you go get her Romeo.” Patten joked as Davis waggled his eyebrows.   
“If I’m not back in an hour, call me. Phone is on vibrate.” Davis said walking over towards the doors as if he were someone special. 

Once he passed the bouncer, he entered the haze filled club. The music was loud and lights looked almost like lasers dancing across the room. As much as S.H.I.E.L.D. trained him, there was no prep for places like this. He squeezed his way through dancing bodies, looking all around for a sight of Spencer. He heard loud squeals coming from the bar, and thought it best to start there. He glanced down the line of people seated at the bar seeing people of all types, laughing and drinking, then he spotted a guy that looked way too serious and very much out of place.   
Davis casually walked by, checking his phone against the girl sitting by the bar, surrounded by very pretty people. “Found her.” Davis said to himself, as he continued nonchalantly passed where she sat, not drawing the attention of the guard.   
Davis pondered how he could get close to her. The smell of alcohol and sweat only got worse as the music began getting hyper, making it much harder to focus. Davis took a deep breath as he noticed Spencer walking towards the restrooms. “Showtime.” Davis said as the guard stayed about two foot behind her. He tripped into her as the guard quickly sprung around. “Oh I’m so sorry. Whoah! You’re Spencer Hightower! What are you doing in a place like this?” Davis said pretending to be embarrassed as the guard pulled him up.   
“Do I know you?” She asked as her guard stayed between them.   
“I’m a friend of Mick’s, he seemed to enjoy hanging out with you at lunch.” Davis said as Spencer began to giggle and blush.   
“Mick? Oh! The boy from the office! Yeah, he’s a little cutie!” She said with a slight slur. “Is he here too?” She asked with a little too much excitement.   
“No, he’s at home, he wasn’t feeling too good.” Davis said as Spencer frowned. The bass began beating quickly as Spencer swayed.   
“Aw. Hey, can you do something for me? Can you give him my number?” Spencer said pulling out a small piece of paper and a pen from her purse.   
“Yeah, I can definitely do that.” Davis said as he felt a little excited to potentially hook Mick up with her. She handed him the paper with her number on it, then excused herself as the guard followed her stopping at the restroom. 

Davis pulled out his phone as it began to vibrate. “Yeah?” Davis said pushing the phone to his ear as hard as he could just to barely hear Patten.   
“We have a problem. There’s some really bad looking guys out here. I think they’re after-” Patten paused as gunshots rang out.   
Davis’ heart raced as three big guys walked into the club, firing their guns at the ceiling.   
“Listen up. You want to walk out of here, you give me Spencer Hightower. Anyone that tries to play a hero leaves in a bag. We clear?” A heavily muscled man said as the club fell silent. Davis glanced at the guard who was pulling out a gun hidden in the back of his pants, as the three men walked around the club threatening people for information.   
“What makes you think she’s still here?” Davis said from the bar as a man with a tattoo of a teardrop falling from a skull on his face turned to him.   
“What’s it matter to you tough guy?” He growled shoving Davis into the bar, as the guard’s focus zeroed in on him.   
“It matters because you meat heads are ruining my night out.” Davis said shoving the man back.   
“Looks like we got a real ballsy one here.” A second darker man said holding his gun to Davis’ head.   
“You really don’t want to do that.” Davis said noticing Patten walking inside.   
“You must be stupid. Take him out.” The larger man said walking over towards the bar shoving people out of his way, as the darker man grabbed Davis’ shirt.   
“You really should let me go.” Davis threatened as he reached for his belt, grabbing a small rod from what looked like a cell phone case.   
“Shoot him!” The man growled as Davis pushed a button, causing his rod to spring out, hitting the man holding him in the jaw, causing him to release him. He quickly swung, knocking the muscular guy beside him down, then pressing another button, as his rod crackled to life. The dark man reached for his gun as Patten iced him, catching the larger guy off guard.   
“Who do you think you are?” The larger white guy asked dodging the swings from Davis’ staff.   
“You can call me Grey Wolf.” Davis taunted, slamming his staff into the guys chest, as the electricity jolted, causing him to stagger backwards.   
The smaller of the men jumped on Davis’ back, causing Davis to stumble, then drop the staff. He quickly grabbed the man’s arm, spinning around, twisting it, as the main wailed in pain, before Davis kicked him to the ground.   
“You think you’re pretty tough, eh? Let’s see how tough you are against a bullet!” The large white man said, as his body went rigid, collapsing to the ground.   
“Who asked you?” Davis snarked as Patten just smiled, followed by the crowd cheering.   
“We already have one guy down, no need to have two.” Patten teased as he walked over, as a few heavy set guys drug the troublemakers out. “How’d the meeting go with Spencer?” He asked as she walked out of the restroom, with a confused look on her face.   
“She’s clearly into Mick, so when he’s back on his feet, maybe we can use that.” Davis said holding up a small shot glass.   
“He’s going to kill you if you set him up again.” Patten said, stepping behind the empty bar, fixing two drinks.   
Spencer walked towards them seeing the empty dance floor. “Was I really in there that long?” She slurred as the guard shook his head.   
“No, there was just a fight, so they closed the place down.” Davis said as the guard nodded at them.   
“Eh, I’ve got an early fight anyway. I should probably get some rest. Have Mickey call me, okay?” She slurred as the guard put his arm around her, leading her out of the club, nodding at Patten and Davis.   
“Clearly tonight was a bust on info.” Davis said as he set his cup down in front of Pattten.   
“Yeah, but I think we needed to unwind a little bit.” Patten said then refilled their cups.   
“You gonna call Jerren and get him to bring us home or what?” Davis asked as he shook his head from the after taste.   
“Yeah. Jemma is going to be furious.” Patten said as Davis rolled his eyes.   
“Yeah, still gotta figure out how to break the news to Fitz though.” Davis admitted as Patten shot him a confused glance.   
“Break what news to Fitz?” Patten asked as Davis winced, as if he let out a secret. “No, you’re not dating Jemma are you?”   
“Guess the cat’s out of the bag now.” Davis chuckled as Patten looked stunned.   
“Fitz is going to kill you if he finds out. You know how he feels about her.” Patten said in a serious tone.   
“Yeah, but he’s never going to make a move on her. I tried waiting for him to make a move for a year.” Davis said as Patten clearly disapproved.   
“Don’t cry to me when this whole thing blows up in your face, Grey Wolf.” Patten said before taking another shot.   
“Don’t you worry about me.” Davis said, following suit.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The next morning, Mick tried to sit up against Jemma’s warnings, finding himself dizzied, falling back onto the uncomfortable pillow. Mick hated being cooped up like this, when there was too much work to be done. To make matters worse, Coulson was coming down to check on them based on conversations he overheard between Patten and Jerren. Jemma walked in seeing Mick holding his arm over his head and scoffed. “I told you not to sit up yet.” She scolded as Mick whined.   
“Not only is Coulson going to be mad I’ve been sick, I’m sure Merrin is furious. Is there anything that can hurry this along?” Mick asked as he noticed a hint of aggravation on Jemma’s face.   
“No, you can’t rush recovery.” She said almost harshly.   
“Is everything ok, you seem, off.” Mick said as Jemma looked down at him with a frown.   
“Fitz is acting weird, it’s nothing you need to worry about.” Jemma admitted as Mick wondered if he finally told her about his feelings.   
“Surely you two can make it work if anyone can.” Mick said smiling at her, only to be met with a confused look.  
“Make what work?” Jemma asked as Mick bit his lip.   
“Your partnership, I mean.” Mick said as Jemma looked suspicious. “You guys make great partners, I’m sure nothing could tear that apart.”   
Jemma smiled politely, disregarding any other indications, while she flushed Mick’s IV. “Agent Coulson will be here to check on you soon.” She said smiling as Mick huffed.   
“I really didn’t want to get him involved in this mishap.”   
“He just wants to make sure you’re ok.” Jemma said, pushing medicine through the IV.   
“How long have I been out?” Mick asked as he felt a wave of heat rushing through his body.   
“You’ve been in here for two days now, I’m hoping to have you up and about by tomorrow. For now, you just need to rest. We’ve got everything covered.” Jemma said smiling as Mick just stared at her.   
“Hey Jemma.” Mick called as she had turned to walk away.   
“Yes Mick?” She said looking back at him.   
“Thanks.” Mick said as his eyes began to feel extremely heavy.   
“You’re very welcome.” She said turning off the light as soon as Mick shut his eyes. 

Davis walked into the living room, reeking of liquor and stumbling around as Jemma looked up from her book in disapproval. Davis smiled as he could tell she wanted to say something, but Fitz was in the recliner, and she refused to talk about their relationship in front of him. Jerren closed the door as Patten walked straight to his room. “They got into a fight at the dance club. From what I gathered from the bartender, they took on some gang members who were after Spencer Hightower. If I had to bet, we’re looking at hired hands.” Jerren said as Davis slumped down on the couch, both drunk and exhausted.   
“And they decided the best way to handle this was drinking?” Fitz said glaring at Davis.   
“Yeah, you would’ve too. Guy gave us free drinks for taking out those thugs!” Davis said enthusiastically, and with a heavy slur.   
“Coulson is going to love this.” Jemma mumbled as Davis perked up in confusion.   
“Coulson is coming? Since when?” Davis asked as Jerren brought him a cup of coffee.   
“He’s coming check on Mick’s blood work. He’s very curious about that toxin we found.” Fitz said as Davis winced at the taste of the coffee.   
“Are we still on for tonight?” Davis asked looking directly at Jemma, as Fitz perked up curiously.   
“What’s going on tonight?” Jerren asked as Davis quickly realized his mistake.   
“Uh, I was thinking we could go out for dinner, my treat.” He lied as Jemma rolled her eyes.   
“Let’s see how Mick is doing when he wakes up. I’m sure we all could use a trip out of this loft.” She said glaring at Davis, who wore an apologetic look. 

Mick woke up in the dim room, only the light from the screensaver on the computer. He felt groggy, and his body ached once again. His eyes on the fixated on the figure he could barely make out. He blinked, causing his eyes to focus on Sam standing there. He tried to reach for her, but his body wouldn’t move, instead his arms burned with pain. He tried to look around, but even his head was locked looking in her direction. He tried to call for someone, but his voice was empty, barely even a breathe out. The more he tried, the more his throat felt as if it were blazing.  
Sam started to talk towards him, fixated on him, pain filled her eyes. “Mick, you’ve got to wake up.” She said, as she placed her hand on his face. Every muscle in his body recoiled as the burning pain filled him. As Sam leaned down to kiss his forehead, she pleaded “Wake up Mick, before it’s too late.”   
Tears filled his eyes from how wrong everything felt, Sam never caused him pain like this! He couldn’t scream from the pain he felt from her every touch. It didn’t make sense to him why the pain was so intense. “Mick, wake up!” Sam cried as the pain grew so intense it caused his stomach to lurch, he quickly forced his eyes closed, trying to hold back the vomit. His failure was met with the small can near his bed, and Jemma pressing a cold rag to his head while obnoxious alarms screamed.   
“I’m glad you’re finally awake. You were screaming in your sleep.” Jemma said as Mick laid back, wiping his mouth with the tissue she handed him.   
“So it was a dream?” Mick asked as he felt a wave of relief wash over him.   
“Must’ve been pretty bad for you to wake up like that.” Fitz said sitting on the bed beside Jemma.   
“It was just weird.” Mick said trying not to think too hard about it.   
“Do you want to try getting up? Coulson should be here soon.” Jemma asked as Fitz stood up, offering a hand to Mick. Mick stood up, leaning heavily on Fitz, with Jemma holding him up as well. His legs were shaky as they took a few steps together. His heart raced as they walked towards the door. Before Jemma’s hand touched the doorknob the who place shook. Jemma and Fitz embraced Mick as he lost balance.   
“What was that?” Fitz asked recoiling as he realized that he was embracing more of Jemma than Mick.   
Mick stood up, glaring towards the window, then staggering as screams could be heard faintly. “I need my suit.” Mick said looking at smoke billowing from down the street.   
“Mick you can’t!” Jemma said as she ran to his side.   
“I can’t just not help. Go get Davis, we’ll go together!” Mick said as Fitz and Jemma reluctantly left to get help.   
A few moments passed as both firetrucks and first responders flew by, as Mick’s heart raced. Fitz tossed Mick his suit as he walked into the room. “Be careful Mick. We can’t afford anything else to happen to you.” Fitz said as Mick nodded, then quickly began changing. 

Davis walked in as Mick pulled on his Mask. “Going with the classic huh?” He asked as Mick looked at the new suit on Davis. It was oddly fitting, with the crescent moon and a howling wolf on his chest as a logo. The rest was all black with a navy blue emblem around his neck.   
“Yeah, what’s that?” Mick asked taking in the whole outfit.   
“It’s my suit, made of the same stuff as yours. You think you’re up for this?” Davis asked, adjusting his gloves.   
“Let’s go.” Mick said sliding open the window, then jumping out, with a web line. 

They arrived at the scene, as Mick paused in horror. The fire blazed from the twentieth floor of the Davin Corp building, with firemen shooting water at the un relenting flames. “We need to get in there!” Mick yelled shooting a web line, and swinging hard. quickly felt the heat of the flames as he landed on the building.   
“We’re not getting into where that blaze is. What’s your plan?” Davis asked landed beside Mick, his gloves surprised Mick as he perched on the window next to him.   
“We’re going in!” Mick said pulling his saber from his belt, slamming it into the window, followed by Davis kicking in the barely broken window.   
Smoke poured out as Davis and Mick climbed in. The heat inside the building was overwhelming, and the amount of smoke made it almost impossible to see. “Switch to infrared Vision, it’ll still be bright, but at least we can make out bodies on the floor.” Davis said as Mick nodded. “You’ll want this too.” Davis added, handing Mick a small mouthpiece. “It cleans the air you breath. It’s probably going to struggle in here, but it’s better than inhaling straight smoke. You go look around, I’ll open a few more windows and catch up.”   
Mick simply nodded as he ran into the danger. Mick rounded the corner hearing sobbing and coughing. Even in the infrared, it was hard to see people, so Mick relied heavily on his hearing to guide him. “Hey, take my hand, let’s get you out of here!” Mick said reaching for a man as he coughed.   
“Find my daughter, she’s in here somewhere.” He choked out as Mick pointed him in the direction of the staircase.   
“I’ll find her.” Mick said as the man staggered in his coughing fit. “Davis, I’ve got a guy coming towards the stairs. He said his daughter is in here somewhere!”   
“Got it, be careful in there Mick.” Davis’s voice came through the headset.

Mick began calling out as he ran deeper into the office. He noticed a small blip on as he walked closer towards an overturned desk. He switched his vision to see the teenage girl laying on the floor unconscious. He pulled the mouthpiece out of his mask, wiping it off, then placed it in the girl’s mouth. She coughed as he picked her up, running towards the stairs as a wall beside him collapsed. As he reached the staircase he was met by a team of firefighters. “Is there anyone else in there?” One asked.  
“Not sure, but the walls are collapsing.” Mick said as three of the firefighters ran passed him.   
“Take her downstairs, we’ll handle this.” The firefighter said running to join his team, leaving Mick in the staircase.   
“Davis, what’s your location?” Mick asked as he trekked down.   
“Delivered quite a few people who were trapped on the eighteenth floor to the paramedics, and I was fixing to head back in. You need something?” He asked as Mick looked down the long stair case.   
“I want to check out twenty four. I have a strange feeling about something being off about this attack.” Mick admitted as he leaped down the shaft, holding onto a web line keeping a decent speed as he fell.   
“I’ll join you give me a-” Davis paused as Mick landed on the ground in front of him.  
“We need to get her to the EMT’s first.” Mick said as Davis nodded. 

Mick left the girl with the first responders, then ran back in before anyone could stop him for questions. Davis and Mick used web lines to scale the stairs quickly. They passed the teams of firefighters, each holding a person with an oxygen mask. Mick wanted to return to help, but he had to find out what was really going on here, something deep inside him was nagging with questions. 

Mick kicked to door open, as he noticed a large whole in the ceiling, with people in hooded cloaks running around. “What’s with the freak in tights?” A man asked as three others turned to face Mick and Davis.   
“I was just about to ask what’s up with the cloaks in this heat, because I think you guys missed the fact that this building is on fire.” Mick said as two bigger men dropped the large containers they had, walking menacingly towards the boys.  
“I think you two need to go play heroes somewhere else.” A large man said, his voice raspy and almost snake like.   
“Why don’t you just try and make us?” Davis said as he spun his staff getting ready for a fight.   
“You finish loading the jet, I’ll handle the intruders!” The man hissed as the others behind him nodded. “You two will be casualties in the fire.” He yelled as tendrils launched at the two of them from the arms of the cloak.   
Mick quickly dodged as Davis batted the other with his staff. “What the heck in this? I thought freaks like this only existed in comics!” Davis yelled as Mick frowned.   
“Seriously? You’ve got to stop calling people with powers freaks, it’s offensive!” Mick teased as the tendrils retracted into the man’s arms.   
“You must be naive to think your friend here is the only one with powers, and even they, they’re wearing off aren’t they?” The man hissed looking directly as Mick.   
“You don’t know anything.” Mick growled, shooting webs as the man launched the tendrils again.   
Mick slashed through the tendril, causing purple liquid to spew, as the end twitched like a snake missing it’s head. The man hissed in pain as Davis slammed his staff into the other tendril as electricity coursed through it. The tendril fell from the white coat, as the man jumped backwards, the hood falling, to reveal his green scaly face, and glowing yellow eyes. The two boys ran at him, as he reached up, with a tendril grabbing the top of the hole, and he began to lift off the ground.   
“Sorry boys, but my ride is leaving.” The man hissed as the head from jet engines taking off caused them to backtrack.   
“Is that a quinjet?” Davis asked as as the jet took off, only the smoke trail able to be seen.   
“I’m not sure. I’ve never seen one go invisible like that. Not have I ever seen something like this.” Mick said picking up the smaller still twitching tendril.   
“Let’s bring it back to Jemma and Fitz and let them examine it. We’ll burn the other one.” Davis said as he pulled out a lighter.   
“Better than people asking questions I guess.” Mick admitted as the smell of it burning was atrocious.   
“We better go before we’re seen anymore. I’m sure the director is going to want to have a say so in the media coverage of this one.” Davis said as Mick paused, looking at a small paper with a oddly familiar logo.   
“The Rising Tide?” Mick asked picking up the charred paper.   
“You mean that group that’s been trying to expose S.H.I.E.L.D. You don’t think they’re involved in this, do you?” Davis asked as Mick slid the paper into his pocket.   
“I’m not sure what to think.” Mick said as they climbed to the roof. The smoke was still pouring out of the side of the building, which was perfect for them to escape without questions.   
They climbed back into Mick’s room as Mick pulled his mask off, looking in the mirror to see the soot still managed to get on his face. He chuckled as his once royal blue suit was now black with ash, and Davis fairing no better. They were met with Jemma and Patten, who shared looks of concern as Mick slumped to the floor.   
“Are you ok?” She asked placing a cool rag on his shoulders.   
“I’ll be fine. The adrenaline wore off, that’s all.” Mick sighed leaning his head back on the rag.   
“Good, because I have questions.” Coulson’s said walking into the room, wearing his usual inquisitive facial expression.   
“Great, can I have water first?” Mick asked as Coulson just smiled, until his eyes focused on the snake like tendril in Mick’s hand.   
“What’s that?” Coulson asked seeing it leaking the purple ooze.   
“Not sure. Came off a snake like guy who was taking things from the Davin building.” Mick said as Coulson leaned down, taking it.   
“Weird. Go get cleaned up. Since you were involved in this, I’ve got to head off the reporters. We’ll talk later, and just so you know; this isn’t laying low.” Coulson said with a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Mick sat on the roof watching the sun setting as the smoke still lingered over the skyline from the Davin Corp building. The humid summer air felt surprisingly nice as a small thunderstorm began to roll into the area. Those were always Sam’s favorite sights. She loved watching the contrast between the purple clouds and the red setting sun. As the thunder rumbled, Mick wondered if she was really there in Marrin’s office. He wanted so badly to believe she could be alive, but it didn’t make any sense, because she had bled out in his arms. He thought about the pain in her eyes, the way she gripped his hand as she fell unconscious, and his heart ached. A loud thunderclap startled him as he looked back at the horizon. 

His mind continued to wander, now focusing on the man in the black coat, with the tendrils coming from his arms. Who was he, and why was he attacking Davin Corp? What was in those boxes that they were loading on the strange jet? He clinched his fists as he noticed a strange yet familiar shimmer coming from his wrists. He pulled up the sleeve to his thin white shirt, seeing the web mark shimmering white, instead of the faded scar color it usually was. Did my webbing come back? Mick pondered checking his other wrist. He rubbed the sweat from his face using the bottom of his shirt, then flicked his wrists towards the horizon. To his surprise two thin web lines flew out, stopping after a foot shot out. Mick gasped at the realization. His natural webs had stopped back in high school, so why would they be returning now? His thoughts cut short as the door to the roof screeched. He turned to see the last person he would ever expected. 

“Laynie Davison, what are you doing here?” Mick asked with a big smile, as the slender wavy haired brunette walked over in a flowing silky blue dress.   
“It’s been what, five years since we talked? Patten said you were in town, and that I had to keep it a secret if I wanted to see you.” She said, her voice was as smooth as velvet.   
“No one was supposed to know I was back. How’d you find the time to come see me, aren’t you supposed to be on tour or something?” Mick asked as Laynie smiled.   
“So you have been keeping tabs on me!” She exclaimed hugging Mick, as he reciprocated.   
“We were friends, and you do know my secret. I was surprised you sing so well. You were always kind of shy about that in school.”   
“Yeah well, a lot has changed in five years.” She said as Mick nodded. She was right, so much had changed since freshman year. Mick then told her everything that had happened to him since high school, how he graduated from S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, and was a prospect agent. She told him about how her singing career started, and the two stayed on the roof late into the evening, laughing and catching up. 

Coulson stood in the doorway watching Mick laughing with Laynie, he debated breaking up the reunion, but decided against it. He knew how hard life had been for Mick since 2006, and someone from his past was just what he needed to keep him from loosing himself completely. He opened the folder with the results from Jemma’s test, as she described the toxin in Mick’s blood. He paused mid step as he read farther:  
It’s a thick black substance, that moves around seemingly purposeful. From the small amount we gathered, our tests conclude it as a parasite of the sorts. What it was made for, or what it could do if it multiplied is inconclusive. I would recommend to keep Mick away from the field until we find out more on this parasite.  
Coulson knew pulling Mick from the field would crush him, but he wanted more evidence. His concern was more of a fatherly concern, and that scared him. He took in a heavy breath as he walked down the hall back to their loft. “Jemma, Fitz. I need to speak with you, privately.” He said cooly as Patten and the others appeared glued to the game on the TV.   
Coulson walked into the master bedroom, as Jemma and Fitz followed. He quickly shut at locked the door once they entered, causing them to look between themselves with concern. “Look, about your field research on this stuff you found in Mick. Is it still in his system or did it burn out?” Coulson asked with the utmost seriousness tone.   
“The blood I drew this afternoon didn’t show anymore of the parasite, so it may have left his system.” Jemma said as Fitz looked at the ground nervously.   
“Something to add Fitz?” Coulson said as Jemma frowned.   
“He woke up screaming and cold sweat just before the explosion. His behavior seemed very strange to me.” Fitz said, followed by nervous mumbling.   
“Did you find that odd too, Jemma?”  
“No Sir. I figured that was him waking from a fever dream. I’ve seen that in other patients back in the Academy, but I will admit, it was a little strange that his eyes were discolored, more vibrant green than his typical hazel color.” Jemma said as Coulson frowned.   
“Keep a close eye on him, if anything about him seems off I need to know about it. Give him about an hour up there with his friend, and then call me. I’ll pay for dinner tonight.” Coulson said unlocking the door.   
“Sir, can you tell us what you’re so concerned about?” Jemma asked timidly.  
“I’ll put it to you like this, he’s reckless enough without any additives. If this stuff ever takes hold of him, who knows what he could or would be capable of. It doesn’t help we have another situation at hand, in dealing with the cover up over the Davin explosion. I’ve got a team looking into seeing if it was an inside job, or if it was our lovely friends in the Rising Tide trying to draw us out.” Coulson said with a sigh, then a brief chuckle. “Still think you want to be an agent, or just stay in RND?” He teased as Jemma smiled. 

Mick stood up stretching as it started to rain. “Guess we should go in, huh?”   
“Yeah, I’ve got to get some rest. I’ve got a flight out to NYC in the morning, and a show at Radio City Music hall tomorrow night!” Laynie said as Mick opened the door for her.   
“It was great catching up with you.” Mick said with a half smile.   
“I agree, don’t be such a recluse.” Laynie said winking.   
“Well, you know.” Mick smiled as he walked her to the elevator.   
“Try to come see one of my shows! I’ll make sure you get a VIP treatment!” Laynie said stepping onto the elevator.   
“I’ll try.” Mick said as the door closed. “I’ve been to three so far.” He said knowing she couldn’t hear him.   
He was surprised as he reached for the door seeing Jemma and the rest of the team walking out. “Come on! Coulson is buying us food tonight, I think it’s gonna come with a catch!” Davis said as they piled out the door.   
“I’m guessing I can’t bail on this one.” Mick said as Jemma seemed to lock eyes with him, staring curiously.   
“Nope, you’ve got to come too!” She said as Mick stared curiously.  
“What was that all about?” He asked walking beside her as she smiled politely, shaking her head.   
“I never noticed how nice your eyes look, that’s all.” She lied as Mick shrugged. 

After dinner, Coulson did a long debrief with the team in the hotel conference room. It seemed to last for hours, and covered the previous three days in excruciating detail. Mick’s eyes were strangely heavy as he focused in and out of the conversations, nodding when Coulson looked his way. Coulson paused, looking directly at Mick, who opened his eyes as wide as he could. “Are we boring you Mr. Bellouve?”   
“No, I’m just really tired.” Mick admitted as Coulson stared curiously.   
“Jemma, take him up to the loft and check him out, make sure he’s not still sick. We need him back in the field ASAP.” Coulson said sternly as Jemma nodded quickly walking to Mick’s side.  
Mick walked quietly with Jemma, as even his breathing was wearing him out. “Jemma, what’s wrong with me?” Mick asked pausing to lean against the wall.   
“I’m not sure Mick, but I’m working on making you better. You’ve got to get up, it’s just a little farther.” She said with sincerity and concern.   
Mick pulled himself up as Jemma wrapped her arm around him, as he whimpered. “Thanks Jemma.”   
She let him lean on the wall as she scanned her card to open the door, then barely kicked it opened enough for her to barely get Mick inside for the door hit him. “We’re almost there Mick, just a little farther.” She said as Mick nodded, his face covered in sweat.   
He collapsed onto the bed as she moved to set a new IV in his left arm. “Stay with me Mick.” She said as Mick’s eyes fluttered, as his hands began to shake. “Mick!” She gasped as she set the line. 

Mick opened his eyes staring curiously as Sam stood behind Jemma, who seemed to be saying something, but he couldn’t hear. She looked flustered as Sam’s face seemed full of concern. “Mick, don’t let this win. You can beat this. You’ve just got to fight.” Sam’s voice echoed in his mind, as he tried to nod. The heat coursing through his body was quickly cooled as the IV made it’s way into his arm. Mick watched as Sam seemed to disappear, and Jemma’s sobbing made its way into his ears.   
“Jemma?” Mick said weakly as she turned to him immediately, wrapping her arms around him.   
“I’m sorry I scared you.” Mick said with a smile as she laid her head on his chest.   
“I’m sorry I can’t make you better.” She sobbed as Mick wrapped his right arm around her.   
“It’s not your fault. If you’re up for it, tomorrow. I’m going to need you to take me to see Sam’s dad. I think he may have a clue as to what we’re up against.” Mick said as she wiped her eyes on his shirt.   
“I didn’t realize you two were so close.” Coulson’s voice came from the other side of the room, followed by horrified looks from both Davis and Fitz.   
“It’s not what you think.” Jemma said as Coulson shook his head with a soft chuckle.   
“Look, what you guys do in your spare time isn’t my business. As long as it doesn’t create rifts in the team.” Coulson said as Mick’s eyes went from Fitz to Davis, as the two shared the same bitter confused look.   
“We’re not a thing. She was just relieved when I woke up. I kinda passed out for a minute.” Mick said as Jemma stood at the foot of his bed, her face almost as red as a tomato.   
Coulson nodded with a smile as he looked at Jemma, as she returned to her normal pale color, her bangs covering some of her face. “Alright, everyone get some rest. We’ll get a game plan together in the morning.” He said causing everyone to follow him out of the room, leaving Mick alone with Jemma. 

“Jemma, please stay with me. I keep seeing Sam in my head, and I’m not sure why.” Mick admitted as Jemma looked at him, her face full of concern.   
“Mick, you should tell Coulson about this.” She said, sitting on the bed beside him.   
“Please, Jemma.” Mick said reaching for her hand. She huffed as she held his hand. “I’m asking as a friend, nothing else, I promise.”   
“I know that. You’re clearly not over her, and I’ve got enough boy troubles without adding you to the mix.” Jemma responded, as Mick scooted over to make room for her to sit beside him comfortably.   
“I think Davis has a thing for you.” Mick said as she giggled.   
“You do? I think after him seeing me laying on you, that may be over.”   
“Were you guys a thing?”  
“I’m not really sure what we were, or are. He just kind of asked me to dinner one night while Fitz was out with Jerren and Patten at the pizza place we like to go to. Strangely I said yes, and that’s what it’s been since.”   
“Davis was never good at asking girls out. His crush on Nat really messed him up.”   
“Nat?” Jemma asked sitting up with a curious look on her face.   
“Natasha Romanoff, you know, Black Widow.” Mick said as Jemma gasped.   
“So he was starstruck?” She asked as Mick shook his head.   
“No, we worked with her a while back, then he went off to the Academy and met you guys.” Jemma was stunned by this as Mick smiled uncomfortably. “Sorry, I thought for sure he’d have told everyone about that.”   
“Nope. Never heard that story.” Jemma said leaning back on the headboard.   
“Sorry. Don’t let it bother you, we were just stupid teenage boys back then. Plus, I’m sure if this thing with Davis doesn’t work out, I know another guy who would go to the sun for you.” Mick said as Jemma looked at him curiously.   
“Oh please, please don’t say you.” Jemma said pulling her hand from his.   
“No, I won’t tell his secret, but it’s certainly not me. You’re like a sister to me.” Mick said as she held his and again, and he leaned on her arm.   
“I don’t think I could handle dating a super hero anyway.” She teased as Mick looked up at her. “I’d worry too much about them getting hurt all the time. I mean, I worry about you, and we’re just friends. I can’t imagine how bad it would be to be romantically involved.”   
“Yeah. It really messes you up. Especially when something happens to them.” Mick sighed as Jemma realized just what she said.   
“I’m sorry Mick, I didn’t mean to!” She said biting her lip.   
“It’s cool. I know you didn’t mean it like that.” He said closing his eyes as Jemma reached over, turning off the over head light, leaving only the small lamp across the room on.   
“Sleep good Mick.” Jemma said as he turned wrapping his other arm around her legs. She smiled as he looked so peaceful drifting off to sleep. She reached into her pocket as her phone vibrated.   
Are you still awake?  
She sighed as she debated on responding to Davis’ text.   
Yes, but I’m making sure Mick doesn’t have another episode. She sent the text, looking over at Mick who was already fast asleep.  
I hope we can talk some tomorrow. Please don’t still be mad at me. She rolled her eyes as she closed her phone. She wasn’t exactly mad at him, but she wasn’t sure how she felt at all. Everything was just weird. She set her phone on the small table as Mick turned, releasing her from his embrace. She sighed, sliding down, laying in the pillow with her back to him. Tomorrow she would try to figure everything out, maybe.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Mick woke early in the morning, before the sun had come up, to see Jemma curled up barely on the queen size bed so the two weren’t touching. Mick gently moved her onto the bed as she curled up with the pillow he placed beside her. He was grateful she stayed, and very surprised she had. She usually slept in the chair when she stayed in the room with him, so he figured she was exhausted. His body felt completely refreshed as he crossed the room, slipping out the door with a change of clothes. When he glanced at the clock on the small cable box under the TV he was surprised that it was 4:40am. He never got up that early. Jerren and Patten had fallen asleep on the couch, watching TV, which was now on infomercials, and Davis was laid across the chair, and looked very uncomfortable with his head and legs hanging off the arms of the chair. He missed the nights they spent as teens playing games and watching movies, but he was grateful they were together still, and had jobs that kept them close.   
He quickly showered, then changed into his Coulson approved suit and tie. Today he had official S.H.I.E.L.D. business. Today he was going to meet with Sam’s dad, and not just as Mick Bellouve, but as Agent Recluse. Mick knew the resentment that Sam’s dad had for him, and really hated the fact they’d have to be face to face again, especially after the last thing Mick promised to do was protect Sam, and he failed. After shaving, he opened the door to see Jemma standing outside. “Well, good morning.” Mick stammered as he stepped out of her way.   
“I’m sorry I fell asleep in your bed.” Jemma said refusing to look at Mick.   
“I’m sorry I begged you to stay, but thank you.” Mick said as Jemma smiled while looking at the ground. “After you’re done, want to grab breakfast? Nothing fancy, just get a game plan for dealing with Mr. Lane.”   
“Yeah, that’s fine. Agent Coulson made coffee.” Jemma said, then closed the door behind her. 

Mick walked into the the kitchen as Coulson shot him a questioning look, while drinking out of his S.H.I.E.L.D. logo’d cup. “What’s the look for, Dad?” Mick teased as Coulson looked at him disapprovingly.   
“You know how I feel about inner-team relations.” Coulson said setting his cup down as Mick sighed.   
“There’s nothing other than friendship between Jemma and I.” Mick grumbled as Coulson rolled his eyes.   
“Look I trust your pure intentions, but as team leader, you’ve got to watch the whole team’s reactions and work on that. You clearly didn’t see what I saw on two members of your team’s faces.”   
“I barely remember getting in the room last night, much less anyone’s faces.” Mick said as Coulson’s face went from disapproval to concern.   
“Mick, I’ll be honest with you, I really don’t think you should go talk with Allan Lane, but we clearly need whatever information he may have on the underhanded dealings with Davin Corp. After you get back, I want you to consider letting Davis take lead on this while you recover.” Coulson paused as Mick’s eyes showed clear betrayal and frustration.   
“You don’t trust me to lead my team?” Mick growled as his eyes slowly changed from hazel to more green.   
“That’s not at all what I said.” Coulson said as Mick clenched his fists. “Look, whatever’s making you sick, it’s clearly not out of your system. All I want is you to consider a temporary leave. I was told to give you the option, and if you declined, you were coming back to base with me until you’re cleared for field work again.” The words cut Mick pretty deep as he slumped against the counter behind him.   
“Fine. What about my job with Marrin?” Mick asked deflated and defeated.   
“The office is closed until further notice due to the repairs, so it shouldn’t be affected at all.” Coulson said as Mick nodded, without looking at him. “Mick, you can beat this sickness. If I didn’t believe that, you wouldn’t still be in the field. While you and Jemma are meeting with Lane, the rest of us will be investigating the Davin building. Maybe we can figure out what messed you up so bad to begin with.” Coulson said with a half hearted smile as Mick nodded, he halfway wanted to tell Coulson about Sam, but he wasn’t sure how to tell him, or if that would cause him to be pulled from field work.   
“Who other than Fitz was upset last night?” Mick asked as Coulson smiled and shook his head.   
“So you know about him, but you don’t know about the other one? I thought he was much more obvious that Fitz. You’ll figure it out soon enough.” Coulson teased as Mick looked over the counter into the living room, at his three friends. One of them had a thing for Jemma, and he completely missed it, when it was obvious to Coulson who was only around once per week. That troubled Mick, as he drank his Dr. Pepper. He frowned as he drew blanks, no one seemed to have a special affinity towards Jemma besides Fitz, at least not that he ever noticed. He thought over it as he slowly drank, then it hit him, Davis was always trying to sit by Jemma, at dinners, meetings, even when they were just hanging out.   
“It’s Davis.” Mick blurted out as Coulson stared between him, and Jemma who was now standing behind him.   
“What’s Davis?” Jemma asked as Mick looked at her.   
“Nothing. Ready for breakfast?” Mick asked as she stared at him with the towel still in her hair.   
“Not yet, I just wanted t get a glass of coffee.” She said as she fixed her cup, staring between Coulson and Mick. “If you’re talking about my boy problems, you can stop. I can handle it just fine Mick Bellouve. That conversation was private.” She said as she angrily walked out of the room.   
Mick looked down in confusion as Coulson tried to hide his smile in his cup. “Man, I’m so glad I’m passed those days. I don’t miss being around hormonal teenagers.” Coulson teased as Mick glared at him. Mick finished his drink as Jemma walked back into the room, waiting by the door. “Good luck, you’ll need it.” Coulson said softly as Mick couldn’t help but smile in agreement. 

They left the hotel on Mick’s bike, which Jemma hated due to the helmet messing up her hair, on the way out to Mick’s home town, Denham Springs. Once they arrived, Mick was taken back by how much had changed on his side of town. There was new stores and restaurants on a previously rural part of town, even the roads had changed. He frowned as they turned down the road by the baptist church. Mick pushed back his emotions as he pulled around behind the small house where Sam had lived, parking his bike just like he used to, on the back porch. The house seemed strangely empty, as Mick walked up to the back door with Jemma on his heels. He knocked and was surprised to hear the creaks of footsteps coming to the door. His heart sank as a broken man stood before them, his beard and hair ragged, a once proud face, eclipsed by time itself. “You look familiar, like the boy my Sammie is dating.” Mick bit his lip as the pain from those words hit him hard. “If you’re one of Mickey’s friends, they’re not here, they went out.” He said as Mick stared curiously.   
“Oh no, we’re just here to talk to you. We’re a survey team from Davin Corp.” Jemma said as Mr. Lane recoiled hearing that name.   
“I guess Hightower want to make sure I’m staying quiet?” Mr. Lane said opening the door for them.   
“Yeah, you can say that.” Mick said as Allan stared outside, as if someone were watching, before he closed the door. 

“Can you fill us in on what you’ve been doing since you left Davin Corp?” Jemma asked pulling out a small pen and pad from her pocket.   
“Who did you say you were again?” Allan asked looking directly as Mick.   
“I’m Davis Hale, this is Pat Brent, we’re from HR.” Mick lied as Allan frowned. “You know how Mr. Hightower is. He wants his secrets to stay secret.” Mick said nervously as Allan nodded.   
“Yeah, I bet he wants these secret’s taken to the grave too. I’m surprised he didn’t send Reigns after me yet.” Allan said as he peaked out the curtains in the living room.   
“Reigns is dead?” Jemma said curiously as Allan stared in disbelief.   
“I bet they say that about all the freaks they made in that lab.” Allan said slumping down into his chair.   
“I bet if they had their way, my Sammie would be dead too.” He said as Mick tried not to recoil in his curiosity. Jemma stared at Mick in disbelief as Mick shook his head no.   
“Was she part of the experiments too?” Mick asked harshly, as his emotions began to unravel.   
“Not that I’m aware of. It wasn’t until this year that her powers surfaced. I’ll tell you what, I was stunned when I learned she has super powers.” Allan said with a smile.   
“Mr. Lane, you do know that Samantha is gone, right?” Jemma said very carefully, as Allan looked at her curiously.   
“Yeah, her and that boy Mick went off to see their friends. Cindy left with my other girls to visit her mom. What about it?” Allan said as Mick stared in disbelief. Mick quickly realized that Allan had blocked out Sam’s death and was living in a fantasy world. His heart ached seeing what Sam’s death did to Allan, and probably just as bad to Cindy and the others as well.   
“Look we won’t keep you long. I just needed to know if you have any specific details on how Reigns got his powers.” Mick said pushing his desire to tell Allan the truth down.   
“It was the Darkheart Serum and his black widow bite. I think the serum intermingled with the venom in his body, and mutated, giving him those weird spider web’s on his wrist, that deadly bite, and his terrifying strength.” Allan said looking towards the window. “I remember the poor lab assistants screams as the place went on lockdown when Reigns lost his mind. There was so much blood everywhere. It was after seeing that, that I resigned, and moved my family here. Killian and Hightower were furious, so I ran as far as I could. We even changed our names, Cindy and I did. Clearly it didn’t matter though, it wasn’t long after we moved here, that Hightower did too. Davin Corp opened up HQ in Baton Rouge, and I was sure Reigns wouldn’t be far behind. Hightower always cleaned up his messes using Reigns.” Allan trailed off then turned to Mick, with hatred in his eyes once again. “That’s why Reign’s was after you wasn’t it Mick?” Allan’s tone changed to match the fierceness in his eyes.   
“What?” Mick exclaimed as his danger sense shot adrenaline through his body.   
“I may not have many moment’s of clarity, but I know the monster you are. You are the reason my Sammie is gone, Cindy, Layla, and Bri too. I swore if I ever saw you I’d kill you.” Allan said reaching for his gun rack behind his chair. Mick quickly pulled his sleeve up, shooting webs to seal the cabinet.   
“That’s not going to bring her back.” Mick said as Allan shook his head.   
“I know that. If I were you, I’d get out of here through the woods. The clean up crew is out front.” Allan said opening the curtains as Mick stared curiously. Time slowed, as the only sound Mick heard was glass breaking, followed by the red mist from Allan’s chest. Mick flipped the couch as he dove on top of Jemma, as more bullets flew into the window.   
“Allan!” Mick yelled as peaked around the couch, seeing a pool of blood around him. “No!” Mick growled as he punched the floor.   
“We need to get out of here now.” Jemma said, her voice trembling.   
“Yeah. Follow me.” Mick said crawling into the kitchen as bullets pelted the wall above them. He peaked out the back door seeing no one back there yet, then pulled Jemma out the door, and they both ran to his bike.   
“How do we get back to the road without them seeing us?” She asked as Mick handed her the extra helmet.  
“You think this is the first time i snuck out of this place?” Mick asked, as he remembered the late nights with Sam.   
“I don’t want to know.” Jemma said as Mick shook his head.   
“Don’t be like that. We were young and stupid, it was mostly trips to see the stars.” Mick said smiling at the memories coming back to him. “Call Coulson, he’s not going to like this.” Mick said revving the bike, and speeding off into the woods behind the small house. 

As he raced through the woods, the memories from flooded his mind, along with the pains of his failures. Why did Allan sacrifice himself like that to let them escape when he clearly hated Mick for the death of his daughter. His mind raced as they bounced along the rugged path. Mick paused as the reached the road of a small neighborhood, then turned to Jemma. “What did Coulson say?” He asked as Jemma sighed.   
“Get to the safe house, wherever that is.” She replied as Mick nodded. He really didn’t want to return there, but an order is an order. He reluctantly sped off through the neighborhood, just incase someone was trying to follow them through the woods. 

Once they reached Magnolia Bridge, Mick knew he was in the clear. He then drove normally into central to the small neighborhood where the safe house was. He paused in the driveway looking at the last place he spent time with Sam as regret haunted him. He walked up to the garage door, punching in the code, and as the door opened, a light flashed causing him to stagger backwards. He felt something prick his left arm, as someone ran passed him. He turned quickly to see someone standing over Jemma wearing a black jacket, and hood covering their face.   
Mick felt his muscles weakening as he forced himself forward in his attempt to protect Jemma. With each step forward he heard a voice crying for him to fight. The hooded person stood staring Mick down as he made his way closer towards them. He webbed their feet to the ground as he staggered over. He looked down at the horrified look on Jemma’s face then turned to the hooded foe, grabbing them by the throat with his left hand, while reaching for the hood with his right. His hand trembled as he uncovered the girls face. “Sam?” He muttered as blue flashed in front of his eyes. He felt his muscles give way, staring at Sam confused as to why she would attack them, as he crashed on the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Coulson lead the way into the quarantined Davin Building by flashing a random badge from his wallet, which always seemed to get him by any officials without any questions. Davis chuckled as they walked towards the stairs. “How do you do that?” He asked as Coulson pulled the door open.   
“What? Oh the badge? You’ll get one if you reach level five.” Coulson said nonchalantly.   
“Level five? How many levels are there?” Jerren asked as Coulson shook his head.   
“Well, at least five.” Coulson teased as Davis frowned.   
“Well, what level are you?” Fitz asked as Coulson winked.   
“Classified. No more questions, let’s get to work.” 

They paused as they reached the exit for the eleventh floor, as Coulson began to break everyone off into groups. Patten and Jerren would take floor fourteen as it was ground zero in the explosion, Davis and Fitz would scope out floor eleven, and Coulson was going to handle floor twelve alone. Davis was very uneasy about being paired with Fitz, but wasn’t brave enough to object to Coulson’s decision. Davis figured Coulson wanted them to have more team bonding, but Davis didn’t know how to delicately handle the Jemma situation.   
Davis walked close with Fitz as they severely burned floor. There was ruble from the collapsing ceiling still on the ground, as well as the floor felt weak and shaky. “This place is really messed up.” Davis said as Fitz nodded in silence. “Hey man, can we talk?”   
Fitz grumbled as he walked into the shambled office. “What’s on your mind?” Fitz finally said taking in the full extent of the damage of the building, as well as the numbers from where the people who were hurt or worse laid on the ground.   
“Look, I know you’ve got a thing for Jemma, and if you just say the word, I’ll back off.” Davis started as Fitz began to grumble again.   
“This isn’t a good place for that Davis. We need to investigate Merrin’s office for any traces of that toxin.” Fitz responded as Davis sighed.   
“If we don’t talk about it, then we’ll always have this weird tension between us.”   
“Look, Jemma is free to date whoever she wants. Yes, I think she’s beautiful, and I enjoy having her around, but ever since Milton she made it clear. We’re just friends.” Fitz snapped as Davis looked down uncomfortably.   
“So you’re ok with us dating?” Davis said as Fitz got in his face.   
“I don’t want to talk about it anymore. You do what you want, but just know, if you hurt her, I will find a way to hurt you.” Fitz said, in a strange calm yet intimidating tone.   
“Deal.” Davis replied, although he was still uncomfortable, but at least Fitz knew now. He kicked open the jammed door to Merrin’s office. They paused before they entered as the room had a strange haze in it, as well as a wilted dark green plant on the large desk.   
“That’s odd.” Fitz said staring at the strange looking plant.   
“Yeah, I don’t get why the office looks like this, there’s no damage on this side.” Davis noticed as Fitz covered his mouth with his shirt walking into the room.   
“We should bring this with us.” Fitz said picking up the plant as Davis stared curiously.   
“Why do we need a plant?” He asked as Fitz uncovered his face as he stepped out of the office.   
“Look at the color, now, think about the color of Mick’s eyes lately.” Fitz said as Davis stared at the plant curiously.   
“Mick’s eyes aren’t green?” Davis questioned as Fitz nodded.   
“Has Jemma talked to you about the toxin’s we found in Mick’s blood?” Fitz asked as he and Davis walked towards the stair case.   
“No, but then again, we haven’t talked the last few days as she’s been confined with Mick.”   
“Then I’ll catch you up. Mick has a very strange toxin in his blood that’s been making him sick. If you didn’t notice, it’s changed his eyes from the regular hazel, to a much brighter green color the more it infects him, or at least that’s what we’re speculating. We sent some off to HQ for more testing that we can do here. That’s the bigger reason Coulson came here.” Fitz said as Davis looked down both annoyed and upset that he never knew his friend was struggling like this once again.   
“Let me guess, you think that plant is going to be able to find us a way to fix Mick?” Davis said solemnly.   
“That’s what I’m hoping. We’ll figure out more when Jemma get’s a look at the plant. This is more her department. I’m just a helper in these situations.” Fitz said as Davis nodded. 

“Everyone get to the ground floor. Mick and Jemma have been attacked, they’re on their way to the safehouse!” Coulson’s voice rang in their earpieces, and Fitz and Davis nodded, running down the stairs as fast as they could. 

Jerren and Patten stood in the lobby with as Fitz and Davis ran in with Coulson behind them. “Do we have any details? Are they safe?” Patten asked as as Fitz and Davis paused to catch their breath.   
“They were close to the safe house last time I spoke with Jemma. I already called the paramedics to the Lane house.” Coulson said as he lead the team out of the building.   
“Paramedics?” Fitz asked as everyone focused in on the response.   
“Allen Lane is presumed dead, the rest of his family was missing from the house. Our mission now is to get to the safe house and make sure Jemma and Mick our safe. What’s with the plant, Fitz?” Coulson asked as Fitz climbed into the back of the black SUV.   
“It may be a key to curing Mick. I need to get it to Jemma.” Fitz explained as Coulson shrugged in acceptance.   
“Make sure you’re all prepared for anything. I don’t know what to expect in route, but Mick and Jemma should have the place on lockdown.” Coulson said before he revved the engine. 

Coulson walked in seeing Jemma sitting on the couch alone. He wanted to ask her about the situation but was beaten by Fitz walking up to Jemma with the plant in his hands. “Jemma, look at this plant, what do you see?” Fitz asked holding out the plant.   
“A wilted plant?” Jemma said in confusion.   
“Look closer Jemma!” Fitz insisted as she stared at the plant, noticing the healthy green, yet oddly wilted plant.   
“It’s been a long day Fitz, what is so special about it?”   
“Think about Mick’s eyes, then look at the plant, they’re the same color!” Fitz exclaimed as Jemma looked at the floor unsettled at the thought.   
“Speaking of Mick, where is he?” Patten asked sliding down next to Jemma on the couch, as tears began falling from her eyes.   
“Jemma?” Davis asked leaning over the couch putting his arms on her shoulder.   
“Give her space. What happened Jemma?” Coulson said as the boys quickly moved back, while Jemma curled up leaning her head on her knees.   
“We were outside, Mick was opening the garage and something flashed, then someone ran passed him from the side of the house. He turned around as the person knocked me down, and said ‘Come to me Recluse’ and kept running towards a car parked in a driveway down the street. Mick was looking at me on the ground for a moment, then staggered forward more as I stood up. He clutched his head a few times as he walked closer as his eyes changed to a much brighter green. He then looked back at the ground, then up at me, his eyes full of hatred.” Jemma paused as she looked down fighting back emotions and more tears. “I tried to tell him it was me, but he kept coming forward, so I reached for his stun gun, then he grabbed me by the throat looking at me as if he didn’t recognize me. He then acted like he was brushing something away from my face, then I pulled the trigger, and as he collapsed he had the worst look of betrayal I’d ever seen, and he called me Sam.” Jemma stopped and took in the looks of surprised from her fellow teammates.   
“I’m so sorry Jemma.” Davis said putting his arm on her shoulder.   
“Where is Mick now?” Coulson asked as Jemma pointed to the hallway.   
“Come on, Patten and I will check him out, you guys stay with Jemma.” Jerren said as he started towards the hall.   
“He’s been sedated. I set an IV up to try to flush out any toxins. I believe whoever that person was injected him with a more powerful dose of the Darkheart Serum than we previously dealt with.” Jemma said as Patten paused mid stride.   
“Darkheart? I saw something about that in the lab that was ravaged on floor fourteen. A few beakers had some black residue on them, took Jerren and I a moment to piece together that’s what it said.” Patten said as Coulson walked into the kitchen in silence, with Davis quick on his heels.   
“I wonder if the Rising Tide card we found was a meant for us to find?” Jerren said as he walked back into the living room.   
“It does seem rather odd they’d be attacking a place like Davin Corp.” Patten said as he sat in a small recliner, as he began analyzing everything about the Davin Corp attack.   
“What if they were there investigating them, just like we were?” Fitz suggested as Patten stared at him curiously.   
“Maybe someone at Davin Corp thought they were us, and tried to get rid of them snooping around?” Patten said as Fitz nodded as the two continued to bounce theories off each other.   
Coulson had already begun to tune them out, as he sat at the small round table in the kitchen. “I think whoever is behind this knows who Mick is, and is trying to manipulate him.” Coulson said leaning his face into his hands.   
“I think you’re onto something with that, and really the only way to get a true answer is to continue investigating them.” Davis said as he slid into the chair across from Coulson.   
“We can’t. It’s becoming too dangerous to have Mick involved in this. Director Fury is already uneasy with Mick and the sickness. Now that we know there’s more at play, he’s not going to want to leave Mick in the field.” Coulson said with a heavy sigh.   
“Why is everything about this hinged on Mick? Surely any of the rest of us could step in and fill the gap?” Davis said as Coulson frowned.   
“Maybe in a few months after the building is repaired we can make a switch, but for now, I think it’ll be best to bring you guys back to base and just put this on hold until we can get a better understanding of the Darkheart Serum and a way to nullify the effects. Especially on Mick.” Coulson said as Davis sighed. It was clear to him Coulson was extremely worried about Mick, and it had been like that since they met. Coulson and Mick, while they clashed, they were like family to each other. They whole team had become like family to each other, and it was clear this situation was hurting not just Mick, but everyone around him as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 2: Truth and Lies  
-Our hearts can be a prison of our own desires... 

Chapter 10:  
April 29, 2009: S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, New York

Mick opened his eyes, his arms tied down to the bed. The room was a faded white, with dim lights. His heart monitor beeping as he steadied his breathing. He clenched his fists as he considered breaking free from the restraints, but it wasn’t worth the guns pointing at him as soon as the alarms went off. This was part of the precautions they took with his sickness. A few moments later, the doctor walked in, fear on her face. “Your vitals look good, maybe soon they’ll release you?” She said pressing a button that released Mick’s restraints.   
He stretched his arms as she helped him up. “I don’t think I’m going anywhere until they cure this thing.” Mick said pointing at his head. The doctor smiled politely as she shrugged, then lead him out of the room into the open hallway, with a beautiful garden view.   
“I’ll see you next week Mr. Bellouve. Take care.” She said handing Mick his phone and wallet, then turned to leave.   
“Yup.” Mick said pushing the door open, walking into the empty lobby.   
Mick walked slowly out of the medical wing through the garden, back towards the tower, where he would meet with another agent, who would put the tracker on his ankle then bring him back to his hotel. He was used to this treatment, after hearing about how he attacked Jemma, he felt he deserved to be punished. He still couldn’t understand it, they said it was something to do with his sickness, but it didn’t make sense, the doctors seemed to think he was fine. He sighed as he reached the elevators, reaching out to press the up button.   
“Do you have a minute, Agent Bellouve?” A man asked politely. Mick didn’t recognize him, as he turned to see the bald head, glasses, and a very expensive looking black suit.  
“Uh, I guess?” Mick said as the man smiled.   
“You can call me Agent Sitwell. I wanted to talk to you about going back to field work.”   
“I thought the Director wanted me on cool down?” Mick asked with confusion as the man smiled.   
“If you want to continue wasting your potential, then be my guest.” The man said turning to walk away.   
“No! I’m all for going back to the field!” Mick said as the man turned back with a very curious smile.   
“That’s good. I friend I would like you to meet. I’m sure he can help you get your, sickness, under control.” Agent Sitwell emphasized with air quotes.   
“What do I do about the tracker then?” Mick asked as Agent Sitwell smiled.   
“Let me worry about the details. I’ll be seeing you around kid.” He said as the elevator door dinged.   
“Thanks Agent Sitwell.” Mick said as Sitwell walked away, leaving Mick alone in the elevator. 

Davis sat on the levee, watching the sun sparkle on the water of the Mississippi, listening to the Baton rouge traffic behind him. He hated that the team had been split like this. He also hated that Jemma ended things with him. He leaned back onto the grass, brushing his hand through the sweat on his forehead into his hair. “Lunch break is almost over.” He mumbled as he pulled himself up. “Time to get to work.”   
He had fallen into Mick’s old position as Merrin’s secretary, which she was sad to hear that he was so sick, and off with family. He walked into the building, avoiding contact with everyone until he reached the elevator. Wren stepped in with a bitter look on his face. He had been placed in charge of the Baton Rouge branch while Timothy was back home taking care of family matters. “Case of the Monday’s?” Davis asked as Wren pretended not to hear. “Man of few words, I can respect that.”   
“And you are?” Wren barked, startling Davis.   
“Name’s Davis, I’m Merrin’s secretary!” Davis exclaimed as Wren rolled his eyes.   
“Great, are we done with the small talk? I don’t care to know anyone here.” Wren scoffed as the elevator paused on the eleventh floor.   
“You should take it easy boss, too much edge will kill you.” Davis said as Wren pressed the door close button, rolling his eyes.   
Davis walked across the office, catching the eyes of a few girls in the cubicles. He smiled with a wink, catching a few blushes. While he was upset about Jemma, he wasn’t going to let it slow him down. He walked into his small cubicle next to Merrin’s office, as Merrin walked out furious. “You’re late! What happened to reminding me about my twelve thirty?” She barked as Davis shook his head.   
“Sorry, I took a late lunch, I figured you’d be ok for a few minutes.”   
“Ugh. I miss my last assistant. I hope he comes back soon.” She said, along with what Davis was sure was swearing as she stomped out of the office.   
“I wish he was here too.” Davis thought to himself as he slumped back in his chair. 

Mick sat in his small studio apartment, staring at his phone. He wanted to call Jemma, apologize one more time, hoping that maybe she could forgive him, and be friends again. His phone rang, a blocked number calling. “Hello?” Mick answered suspiciously.   
“There’s a car outside waiting for you. Don’t worry about your tracker. It’s being handled.” A man’s voice said, then the line went dead.   
“Ok?” Mick said sliding his phone down into his pocket, walking towards the door, with his coat in hand. 

He walked down the stairs, through the empty lobby, and out the front doors, seeing the black limo, with dark windows. The back door opened, revealing the empty back seat. When Mick climbed in, the door shut behind him, and the car began moving. Mick’s danger sense was screaming in his head, as his nerves went wild. He tried to steady his breathing while looking out the window, but the black glass was too hard to see through, so he resided to sitting in the middle of the seat, just accepting that whoever was driving was bringing him to Agent Sitwell. 

After ten minutes of driving the car stopped and his door opened. He quickly climbed out, looking at the cavern, small lanterns hanging on the walls, guiding the way through the corridors. “This way please.” A tall man, dressed in a suit and tie, pristine grey haired mustache that matched his high and tight. Mick followed the man, as the cool air caused him to clutch his arms.   
“How long are we going to be underground. It’s kind of cold.” Mick said as the man continued walking without answering. Mick shrugged, as the paused at a large metal door, that looked like a vault.   
“Right through here Mr. Bellouve.” The man said politely, yet almost robotic, as Mick walked into the room. The door shut behind him, leaving him in the pitch black room. Mick braced himself for a fight as a door opened dim lights poured in, with a few agents walked in he had never seen before.   
“Sorry to be so mysterious.” A voice said from behind the army of agents, as they moved, as a man in a grey suit, with black round glasses walked forward. His very presence made Mick uneasy as he stood up right, shorter than the man. “You can call me Dr. Whitehall. Agent Sitwell wanted me to meet with you, he said you were special.” The man said with emphasis on the word special, turning his head, looking over Mick in a curious fashion.  
“I’m just a small town boy, living in this crazy world.” Mick said trying to break the tension as his heart raced with unease, as Dr. Whitehall walked closer.   
“Oh you’re much more than that. You’re a very special boy. Almost super, if you will.” The man said with a wicked smile. Even his voice was intimidating, paired with the way he was examining Mick, made his skin crawl.   
“I’m sorry, but you act like you know me, and I know for a fact I’ve never seen you before.” Mick said as Dr. Whitehall smiled darkly.   
“You could say I’ve know of you for years now. I wanted to meet you, the boy playing hero, taking down two amazing creations with just dumb luck and raw abilities.”   
“What are you talking about?” Mick asked, curiosity mixing with annoyance.   
“You took down Grant Reigns, known super human, you took Roberto Costa. All under the guise of Recluse, did you not?” Whitehall asked as Mick stared at him in shock.   
“So this is some kind of S.H.I.E.L.D. Base, now I get the secrecy.” Mick said as Whitehall smiled grimly.   
“If you only knew the truth.” Dr. Whitehall said as Mick stared at him curiously.   
“What else do you know about me?” Mick asked as Whitehall stared at him, his eyes intensified, as if he could see Mick’s curiosity.   
“I know that you’ve passed all of the tests you’ve been given, and if you would allow it, you could become a savior, an arrow shot into the heart of the corrupted world we live it, purging it from itself.”   
“Tests? Savior? Hah, you must not know much of my files then. I don’t think you have the right guy.” Mick scoffed as Dr. Whitehall turned around, walking out of the dimly lit room, into a large corridor, the agents following behind him.   
“Follow me, I’ll show you the truth.” Whitehall’s voice called, as Mick shrugged, seeing no other way out, as the door he came in had no handle to get out.

He walked, looking over the pictures of people on the wall, writings in a strange language he didn’t recognize. He knew S.H.I.E.L.D. had strange tendencies, so he didn’t question any of it. Mick was stopped by a line of agents blocking his path, leaving only a door to his right open, with Whitehall standing in what seemed like a classroom. “Right, so I guess I turn here.” Mick said as the agents ignored his witty comment.   
“Agent Bellouve, or Agent Recluse, which do you prefer?” Dr. Whitehall asked as Mick stared at him curiously.   
“Right now, I just want to know what tests you were talking about.” Mick said staring at Whitehall as the door closed behind him.   
“That’s fair. You see, Agent Reigns was sent to silence a traitor, you knew him as Allan Lane.” Mick grimaced as Whitehall mentioned that name.  
“Agent Reigns? No, Arachnid was a monster, he wouldn’t be the kind of guy S.H.I.E.L.D. recruits.” Mick said as Whitehall shrugged.   
“You have a very innocent view of them. Did you know that even your old foe, Jake Carson is working for S.H.I.E.L.D. now?” He asked as Mick shook his head in disbelief. “They have a habit of taking in rogue dogs. Surely you were aware of that, being friends with the Black Widow herself.” The coldness from Whitehall’s voice pierced Mick, as he started to wonder.   
“Jake is a murderer, why would they let a monster like him out of the Raft?” Mick growled, trying hard to keep his anger in check as Whitehall seemed amused.   
“You don’t even know the half of it. Reigns, however, found you instead. He had stopped taking his medicines that counteracted the side effects of the prototype Darkheart serum. He began slaughtering people as he made his way across the country, making him a target for your precious S.H.I.E.L.D. After he was captured, we learned of you from the reports of Agent Coulson. A mole in S.H.I.E.L.D. then released Reigns to finish his job in silencing Lane, but he sought you out instead, only to be met by powers that outmatched him, and another capture by S.H.I.E.L.D.” Whitehall paused, as Mick looked at the ground, remembering that confrontation.   
“It was then we suspected Hightower was behind another outbreak of meta humans, yet who was there to save the day? Recluse, the boy who helped take down Reigns. That was the first test Hightower gave you, to see if unlike Reigns, you could control your powers without the nasty side effects of insanity.” Whitehall’s voice continued to cause Mick to question everything he knew.   
“How did Hightower know about me to begin with?”   
“I would suspect he knew all about you from the friendship that formed with Reigns and your old friend Carson. Remember, they were in Highmax together. I would imagine it was Hightower who then found a way to break them out to test you once again, and you passed with flying colors. Why else do you think they laced your parent’s gravestones with the Darkheart serum?” He asked as Mick jerked in shock and confusion.   
“Is that why I’d see the visions every time I go there?” Mick asked as Whitehall’s cold smile crept across his face.   
“They’ve been priming you to be their weapon for long enough. It’s time you take back the reigns on your life, fight back against those who have been lying to you and deceiving you.” Whitehall said as Mick stared curiously.   
“Do you know the biggest liar of them all Mr. Bellouve?” He asked as Mick stared at the floor. “SHIELD. Your precious Samantha Lane did not die. We rescued her, but had to give her a new identity. She’s been right under your nose this whole time, waiting to reveal herself to you.” He said as Mick stared, full of rage and disbelief. Coulson surely would’ve told him if Sam were still alive.   
“You’re lying! Coulson wouldn’t hide her from me!” Mick yelled as Whitehall’s smile went from cold to dark.   
“Don’t be so naive. Your little pal Coulson doesn’t know everything. Here, I’ll show you what you want so dearly.” Whitehall said, pressing a button on his desk. “Send in the girl.” He said cooly as Mick started at the door. As it opened, his jaw dropped. Spencer Hightower walked in, smiling, her brown eyes locked on Mick, her hair matched Sam’s brown, the small waves, the cut, it all made since to him now. She reminded him so much of Sam because she is Sam! His heart sank as he jumped up embracing her, tears filled his eyes as Whitehall sneered. “You see, the real Spencer Hightower died in an unfortunate attack around the same time Sam was injured, so Sam agreed to go into deep cover replacing her to keep an eye on the Hightower family that she knew was after her family. No one could know about this, or it would ruin the operation.”   
“No, I can’t believe this, not yet. I’m sorry, I saw the wound on her chest, the blood that poured out of her. I can’t.” Mick said backing away from her, trying to suspend his urge to hold her.   
“Show him the scar then.” Whitehall said as Spencer unbuttoned her shirt, pulling aside the right side, showing the scar that was just under her clavicle.   
“They said it hit your heart.” Mick said biting his lip as he struggled to look at her.   
“It barely missed.” Spencer said fixing her shirt, as she leaned down towards Mick.   
“Why would they lie?” Mick screamed punching a whole in the brick wall beside him, then staring at the blood dripping off his knuckles.   
“I’m sorry Mick.” Spencer said embracing him.   
“I’ve given you a prize, I need you to do a job.” Whitehall said as Mick turned to him fury covering his face.   
“I want you to destroy the investigation. Stop SHIELD from getting the serum, and kill Timothy Hightower. He cannot be trusted.” Whitehall said harshly as Mick looked at Spencer then back at him.   
“Anything to protect Sam.” Mick said as Whitehall smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mick stared carefully as he slowly buttoned his shirt. Everything had to be meticulously perfect for him to gain clearance again. His heart raced as he brushed the wrinkle out of his sleeve, then buttoned his cuff. He stared into the mirror, the only thing off about him was the green tint in his eyes. He smirked as he looked away, thinking about the mission in front of him. Now that he knew the truth, he was going to make S.H.I.E.L.D. pay for lying to him. How could Coulson not tell him about Sam, even about using Jake. Especially Jake. After the pain Jake had caused him in the past, he was going to make him pay, but it would have to wait. First things first, take out Timothy Hightower. He grabbed his sports coat from the hook as he walked out, locking the door behind him. 

The black SHIELD SUV was waiting for him outside the building, a large agent opened the back door, as Mick looked at him with a smile, then climbed in. The ride was quick and silent, like always. Mick jumped out of the car, half saluting the agent as he ran towards the large building. He pulled the large glass door open, as the cool air flowed in with him. He walked towards the elevator to be met by a familiar face. Her shimmering red hair curled down her face, her tight black suit with the S.H.I.E.L.D. eagle on the left side. “It’s been a long time huh?” She said, her voice velvet and alluring.   
“Yeah. I heard you were in the hospital for a while.” Mick said as Natasha nodded, placing a hand on her on abdomen.   
“Yeah. I’m working on getting back in the field.”   
“Me too. I’ve been out for about a month now, and I’m going stir crazy.” Mick said as Natasha nodded in agreement.   
“I’m still not one hundred percent, but I think Agent Barton and I are going to be on a mission once this hearing is over.” Natasha said as Mick looked at the ground.   
“He’ll take care of you. I’ve heard that guy is like a legend.” Mick said as Natasha smiled.   
“He’s the one that recruited me.” She smiled then reached for the elevator button.   
“I hope it goes well for you. See you later Nat.” He said as she walked onto the elevator, turning back to him with a curious smile.   
“You be careful Mick. You’re not invincible.” She said as Mick nodded, watching the doors close. He was sure she checked his file, as she never took her eyes off his eyes, despite how many times he tried to look away. He sighed as he walked towards the first floor conference room, his meeting was going to start soon. 

After a long debating back and forth, a group of senior agents cleared Mick for local field work. He accepted this gratefully as they dismissed them. Sure he wouldn’t be able to see his friends, but at least he wouldn’t be on house arrest, and would now be able to coordinate with Spencer on how to break into the Hightower Estate. He was looking forward to getting out of the city, and she had told him all about how country like Kingston was. 

He walked down the sidewalk his head held high, loving his new found freedom. In his excitement he felt a strange surge of power pulse through his veins. His eyes burned and ears rang as he leaned against the wall, waiting for the wave of nausea that came with it to pass. His danger sense had his nerves on edge as passerby’s looked at him bitterly. He stood up as his senses returned to normal, he then walked slowly, almost disoriented, until he heard someone crying for help. Often in the city people tended to turn a blind eye, but Mick craved some action, so he broke into a sprint pausing as he noticed a girl fighting to get free of a rather large built man in a black hoodie. “I don’t think she want to hang out with you pal.” Mick said popping his knuckles as the man ignored him. The horrified look on the girls face struck him, as Mick ran over to the guy grabbing his shoulders, squeezing tightly. The man went ridged, releasing the girl who ran passed Mick with a grateful look. Mick released him as a door in the alley opened, with some really sketchy guys walking out. 

“What do you think you’re doing kid?” A man with a flame tattooed on the side of his face asked in a few rumbling voice.  
“Giving him a taste of his own medicine, what’s it to you?” Mick asked as they started to surround him. He wished he had his mask at the very least, but he could take these guys without exposing his powers too much.  
“Next time you’ll learn to mind your business like everyone else.” The mans voice boomed as his team of thugs lunged at Mick. He quickly ducked under the first guy, tripping him with a well placed kick to the shin causing to crash headfirst into the dumpster behind Mick, then dodged the downward punch of the second guy. Mick uppercut the him, leaving him one on one with the flame tattoo guy. 

This guy moved differently, more coordinated and planed. He and Mick walked circles around each other, both waiting to see what the other would do. Mick smirked as he ran at him, using the wall to get some extra height, then leaping over the man as he was met by the man grabbing his jacket and slamming him on the ground. Mick gasped as the air escaped him, moving his head just in time for the man’s fist to slam into the concrete. He man stood up shaking his hand, as his thugs started to return to consciousness.

“Sorry, it’s been fun, but I’ve got to jet!” Mick said as he rolled over, slamming his shoulder into the guy who had just staggered to his feet, knocking him flat on his back as Mick dashed out of the alley. He ran hard as he heard the booming voice of the flame tattooed man coming from behind him. He sprinted across the busy road, sliding over the hood of cars honking and yelling at him as he escaped. He jumped onto the back of a moving bus, laughing as the man paused looking on the sidewalk for Mick. “That was close.” He sighed as he jumped off the bus after a block. 

Mick walked into his apartment surprised as Spencer was sitting there, wearing a blue tee and some ripped jeans. “Everything went well I suppose?” She asked as Mick smiled.  
“Good as it could. I’m local only, but that just means I can’t leave the state.”   
“Great! We should pay a visit to Hightower Estate tonight and secure the serum.”   
“Fine by me. How guarded is the place?”   
“Not too much for Recluse, plus I’d bet Dr. Whitehall can fix the serum so you get even stronger.”   
“Stronger? That sounds promising.” Mick said as he walked to the closet pulling out his black Recluse suit.   
“I like that suit, when did you switch from the blue one?” Spencer asked with amusement as Mick walked into his room to change.   
“A few years ago. It goes pretty well with my coat.” 

Mick walked out in his full black suit except his mask, as Spencer walked over wrapping her arms around him. “I like it. You look really sleek.” She said, then kissed him.   
“Good. I need to blend into the shadows.” Mick said as he kissed Spencer. 

After a long drive from the city, they reached the road leading into the wooded fortress of the Hightower Estate. Mick looked at the moonlight reflecting in the Hudson river as he stepped out of Spencer’s car. “Be careful Mick, Timothy has been on edge since the explosion in Baton Rouge. I’ll do my best to navigate you from my room.” She said as Mick nodded, closing the door so she could drive up to the gates without any questions. 

Mick’s heart raced. He’d never done a kill mission, plenty of infiltrations in the three years he was at the academy, but very few ended in confrontations. Once this was done he was to report to Sitwell. That made him anxious as well. The familiarity he had with Coulson made him a great handler, and easy to talk to, however, Mick knew very little of Jasper Sitwell, besides the fact he was a high ranking agent. He slid the mask over his face, turning on the night vision on his goggles. He then pulled the small EMP charge from his pocket. It just needed to be plugged into the breaker at the gate, and would kill the power to the house.   
He turned looking up at the large tree’s that kept the secrets of the Hightower Estate from public eyes. “It’ll be just like being at home.” Mick said to himself as he shot a web high into the tree’s. He jumped his way through the branches, watching the guards armed with small pistols walking near the gate. He took a deep breath as one of the guards look up, as if they could see him. Once the guard turned his back that was it, Mick shot a quick web line at him, using all his force jerked him into the tree, webbing over his mouth before he could alert anyone, then webbed him to the tree trunk.   
Mick quickly jumped to the next tree to find the next target. The guard looked around confused for his partner as Mick eased across the branch trying not to rustle the leaves too much. Mick jumped down, knocking the guy to the ground, flipped him over webbing his mouth, then webbed him to the wall in the shadows just outside the gate. Lights came on from the gate, as he jumped back on the tree, climbing quickly, as another guard peered out, looking to see what the noise was. He shrugged as Mick turned off the night vision, as he walked over the gate onto the property. He needed to get into the guardhouse without causing too much trouble. The last thing he wanted was Timothy Hightower to flee. He jumped down onto the guard house, surprising himself with how loud the thud was. The guard ran out, shining his flashlight, as Mick laid on the roof. He heard the guard murmur about getting a ladder, and knew this was the perfect opportunity.   
Mick saw the light from the guard walking towards another shed, so he jumped down on the backside of the house, peering into the small window. He was relieved that that was the only guard in the house. He quickly snuck inside, ripped open the small electrical box in the corner, and shoving the small EMP pen into an open socket. A loud crack echoed as the power went out. Mick then turned his night vision back on, sneaking out of the guard house, hearing the guard cursing as he ran with his flashlight pointed in his direction. Mick wrapped the guy in webs, and drug him into the guard house in case anyone came looking.   
“Can you hear me?” Spencer’s voice came from the earpiece.   
“Yeah. I’m in. Where do I go now?” Mick asked softly as he heard guards calling out on the radio behind him.   
“You’ll see my laptop’s light in the window, get up here, and I’ll let you in.”   
“Got it.” Mick said then ran hard towards the house, staying under the covering of the tree’s. He quickly climbed on the house, as he noticed the small light coming from a window on the second floor. He had to move fast, but quietly, as he heard a guard close by. He reached and tapped the window as it quickly slid open, and he crawled in, as Spencer nodded.   
“He just texted me to come to the safe room, a guard is coming. It’s down the hall to the right, second door on the left. Hidden behind the bookshelf, it has a switch.” She said as Mick dove under the bed. The door opened, as Mick’s heart continued to race.   
The door was left open thankfully, as Mick watched the guard leave with Spencer. He waited thirty seconds before he moved, then climbed onto the ceiling, using the dark to his advantage. He watched as a guard walked under him without even a glance up. He really wondered about the competency of the hired hands as he slowly followed the directions, Spencer had gave him.   
A guard was posted outside the door, as Mick cursed under his breath. He didn’t have an option but to handle the guy. He shot a web line that covered the poor guys mouth, and pulled him up, webbing him to the ceiling as the guy tried to struggle. Mick felt bad for the guy as he jumped down as he noticed the door was locked. “I bet there’s all kinds of guns on the other side of this door.” He thought as he sighed. He didn’t have a choice, it was now or never. 

Mick kicked the door open, ready to be attacked as he noticed the empty office. He looked around confused, seeing the large bookshelf Spencer had mentioned. He grabbed at several books, and anything that looked like a switch until the bookshelf finally slid to the side as he flipped over a lamp on accident. Mick was met by a tendril knocking him backwards over the large desk in Hightower’s office. “I don’t know how you snuck your way in here, but you won’t get out.” A familiar voice hissed as a man with snakelike eyes walked out, showing his deformed snakelike face.   
“And just what are you supposed to be for halloween?” Mick asked pulling himself up webbing the incoming tendril to the desk.   
“Ah, the spider boy! I wondered if you had died in the attack. Have you come for revenge then?” The man hissed as he lunged at Mick, moving quicker than he did the last time they fought.   
“I’ve come to make sure no more freaks like you get made with that serum!” Mick said as he used a web line to pull himself to the man, punching him as they collided.   
“That’s funny, without this serum, you wouldn’t be a strong as you are!” He hissed, wrapping a tendril around Mick, slinging him into the wall, just under the window. Mick growled as he stood up, pulling his blade off his belt, the sparks lighting up the room in the eerie blue color.   
“Same old tricks, eh? Why don’t I show you what this serum can really do!” The man hissed as a black tendril shot from his back, slamming Mick into the wall, then to the ground. Mick gasped in pain as he reached for the blade which was jarred from his hand. He was then picked up and slammed again onto the ground, this time the widow shattered behind him, glass piecing his back. Rage flowed through Mick as the pain intensified. He felt a glass shard to his right, he then grabbed it, slicing through the tendril as the tendril fell to the ground melting into a black liquid substance. A green tendril flew at him, as jumped over it, pinning it to the table with the glass shard, causing the man to scream in pain.   
Mick webbed his blade into his hand slamming down on the face of the snake like man, knocking him to the ground, hissing and cursing in pain. Mick placed the round edge on the throat of his opponent, pulling the trigger as electricity sparked across his body causing him to convulse wildly. Mick released the trigger leaving the man unconscious on the floor, as he walked into the candle lit safe room. Timothy Hightower had Spencer in his arms with a gun pointed at Mick, this was it. He would take down Hightower here, after all it was his fault his life had turned into this. His creations set him on this path, and now, Mick being the accidental creation, would end this forever.   
Mick popped his neck as he watched Timothy’s hand shaking with fear. “Stop! I’ll give you anything you want!” Hightower exclaimed as Mick glared furiously.   
“I want my family back. Can you bring them back?” Mick growled as Hightower looked at the ground.   
“So that’s what this is about? Hydra has you do they?” Hightower said as Mick tilted his head curiously. Hydra wasn’t a name he heard very often, usually in old text books referring back to the secret Nazi organization that Captain America had fought, but nothing since then.   
“Hydra died after the second world war.” Mick growled as Hightower fired, Mick dodged easily.   
“Are you really that blind?” Hightower asked as a blast from behind slammed Mick to the ground. “Hah. I thought you were better than that. Blind rage will be the end of you boy.” Timothy said releasing Spencer and walking over to Mick, who’s body was unable to move.   
“What are we going to do with him Daddy?” Spencer asked as she smiled wickedly as Mick saw glowing blue on the walls.   
“I think we take the boy and give him the upgraded serum, and use him to take out both Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D.” A deep voice came from behind him.   
“I agree, if the serum doesn’t kill him, he’ll make a good tool.” Hightower said as he rolled Mick over, and uncovered his mouth.   
Mick tried to resist drinking the serum, the sour taste, followed by the intense burning as it went down his throat. Within moments his body began trembling. Mick screamed out in pain as black liquid seeped through his pours. the pain was unbearable. He gasped trying to force his body to move as he watched the black liquid wrap around him, starting at his feet, it slowly crawled up his legs to his chest, finally covering his face. Mick closed his eyes as the pain stopped. He assumed for a moment he was dead, until power surged through his body. His eyes sprung open, as he jumped up, seeing Timothy Hightower standing in front of Spencer, and the man glowing with blue energy coming from his hands.   
Mick sprung slamming into the man with glowing hands, as his hands landing on his shoulders, sent a pulse of blue lightning out, dropping him to the ground before the man could respond. Timothy Hightower gasped in horror as Mick snarled walking slowly towards him. “Spencer, run.” Timothy said as she looked at Mick in fear and confusion, then followed orders. “Kill me if you want, but leave my baby girl out of it.” Timothy choked out as Mick grabbed his throat.   
“Why shouldn’t I kill her too? You took everything from me with your monsters? Fair is fair.” Mick growled as Timothy whimpered. A surge of pain swept through Mick as Sam’s voice cried out for him to stop. He dropped Hightower, looking around for Spencer, who was no where in sight. Sam’s voice cried louder causing Mick to clutch his head, staggering backwards. He watched as Timothy scrambled to his feet, staring at Mick confused, then running out of the room. Mick screamed out in rage as he pushed back the voice in his head, chasing Hightower. He had to die tonight! Mick stepped out of the room met by two black tendrils wrapping around him, squeezing the air out of him. Moments later he came to on the ground of Hightower’s office, smelling the smoke. He opened his eyes to see the room filled with smoke, and feeling the heat radiating from the blaze blocking the hallway. 

He looked down at his hands, which were now coated in a shimmering silver, almost leather like substance, rather than the gloves that had been there before. He shook his head jumping from the window, landing on the ground, surprised that the fall from two stories didn’t hurt at all. He turned back seeing the house burning wildly, with no sign of any guards, even worse, no Hightower. He walked slowly down the driveway to the guard house, everything was empty. He was confused, how long had be been unconscious? He heard the sirens incoming from the firetruck as he sped up to avoid any questions. He reached the end of the road, at the bank of the Hudson River. He dove in, swimming downstream in the icy water, so no one would see him. He was pleasantly surprised how well the suit kept the water off him, which really helped with how cold he was.   
Mick climbed out of the water on a secluded bank, staring down at his reflection. The black suit looked wildly different. It seemed more leathery, almost organic, the goggled were now laced with silver, and spiked design as if it were a tear drop. The spider emblem on his chest has become more jagged in the way let top legs wrapped around his neck, and the bottom ones around his waist. He felt more powerful than he had before, it was felt like day one with powers all over again. He pulled off the mask, looking at his reflection in the water, thankfully he was still Mick. He pulled the mask down knowing it was going to be a long way back to the city, and he was hoping to hitch a ride on an unsuspecting truck.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Davis sat on the levee as he listened to the rusting water as he watched the sun set to relax. He couldn’t help but wonder how Mick was holding up. It felt wrong to not have him there, the four were inseparable. He sat up, listening to the sounds of traffic coming from behind him. Saturdays in downtown were usually busy, with people going to the LSU baseball games or just walking around the city on their days off. His phone began buzzing in his pocket as he sighed, looking at the unfamiliar number. “This is Davis, what’s up?” He said as the man’s response surprised him.   
“Davis, I need you to meet me on floor twenty four. Get there as fast as you can. We’ll talk more when you get here.” Davis stared at his phone as he thought hard about who would be calling him into work on a Saturday. Especially floor twenty four. That was off limits to just about everyone. He stood up, brushing the grass off his jeans as he looked towards the Davin building, then called Jerren.   
“Hey, I just got a call to meet someone at the Davin building. Keep an ear open for me, okay?” Davis said as he walked up the slope to the top of the levee. He walked across the street, up to the large glass doors. He scanned his badge, as the doors creaked open. He walked into the large, dark and empty lobby to the elevators.   
The ride up was long, as since the rebuild, the elevators speed was turned down. He had grown to understand why Mick hated this place, and it was much worse since the explosion. Officially it was deemed a terrorist style attack from unknown sources, that was supposedly being investigated, but from what Davis understood it was an attack from the hacktivist group known as the Rising Tide in a failed information grab. He shook his head thinking of the twenty lives lost in the explosion. The elevator finally stopped on floor twenty four as Davis saw Wren standing there with concern on his face.   
“There was another attack on my family last night.” Wren said surprisingly compassionate.   
“Why are you telling me this, why not go to the cops or someone who could do something about it?” Wren winced as if he wanted to say something but didn’t have the ability.   
“You have to swear you’ll never tell anyone what I’m fixing to tell you. Not even your handler.” Wren said firmly as Davis recoiled in surprise.   
“I don’t know what you’re-”  
“Save it. I know you work for S.H.I.E.L.D. as did your friend Mick. No one else here knows that. I’m a spy too. I work for the Rising Tide, I’ve been trying to expose the underhanded dealings and monsters my dad has been creating for years.” Wren said as Davis stared at him in disbelief.   
“So wait a second, you think your own people turned on you then?” Davis asked as Wren shook his head.   
“No? I figured it was a S.H.I.E.L.D. raid based on the fact they stole my father’s research before I could get my hands on it, and you were just here to monitor the clean up process. That’s not important. Look at this.” Wren said as he held up a photo of Mick in his Recluse gear, jumping from a second floor window in a burning house.   
“He must’ve been there to save people.” Davis said as Wren sighed, showing another picture of Mick webbing up a guard. “No, he wouldn’t do that.” Davis said in disbelief, backing into the wall.   
“Look, I don’t know what’s going on either. My father has some pretty nasty bruises on his throat where he claims that guy tried to choke him to death. I’m pretty sure you know who that guy is based on your reaction to these photo’s. I can tell between the two, he’s been infected by that serum my father has been using to create super powered humans.” Wren said showing Davis the difference in the two suits.   
“So it’s getting worse.” Davis muttered as Wren frowned. “How long have you known we were here?”   
“Since I met your friend Mick. He’s been the target of my father for a while, I just had no idea what for.”   
“Mick is the guy you saw in those pictures.” Davis said bluntly as Wren nodded.   
“Then he’s in serious danger. Once that serum takes a hold of someone like that, it’s not long before bad things happen. One of my father’s best friends, Grant Reigns volunteered to test the serum so they could begin mass production, was mutated and given spider like abilities.”   
“Arachnid, yeah we met, I was there when he died.”   
“There’s two others that I know of, Serpant and Volt. They were transformed within the last three months, and your friend Mick has been the target for the enhanced version of what Arachnid had. Each one has their own twist, Serpant has snake like genes, Volt has electric eel, and you know what their pumping into your friend if my theory is correct.” Davis cursed under his breath as he realized they’ve been playing right into Timothy Hightower’s game.   
“How did they know about Mick?”   
“They had a guy here before we bought this building. Lane or something like that.”   
“No! Sam’s dad would never betray Mick like that!”   
“I don’t think it’s betrayal that drove him. My father is a very dark man, and can be very persuasive.”   
“Nothing would cause Allan to turn on the man his daughter loved.”   
“Didn’t she die in the big attack a few years ago?”   
“Yeah, but-”  
“Grief brings a strong dose of vengeance. Trust me, since my sister was attacked a few years ago, she’s been acting weird. Father makes her see a psychiatrist Dr. White, but she goes through strange mood swings where she wants to punish anyone who wrongs her.”  
“You’re talking about Spencer?” Davis asked as Wren nodded. “Where is she now?”   
“She’s in hiding with my father, there were in upstate New York.” Wren said, surprised as Davis punched the wall. “What’s that all about?”   
“It’s just odd how Mick got more infected with the serum, and she’s there too.” Davis snapped as Wren looked at him sideways.   
“You don’t think my sister has anything to do with this do you?”   
“I can’t rule it out. I won’t tell my handler about you, but he needs to know about Mick. If you hear anything else, you let me know.” Davis said slamming down the call button for the elevator.   
“Look, do whatever needs to be done to save my sister. I’m going to be here as if nothing changes.” Wren said, in his typical stern self.   
“We’ll keep in touch.” Davis growled as the doors closed. His mind raced, trying to come up with a solution that didn’t involve having to take on Mick. He prayed that Jemma and Fitz could find an antidote to save him. Mick’s been through too much to go out this way. “I won’t lose you Mick. I’ll find a way to save you, no matter what.” 

************************************************************************************************************************

Jemma pulled a sample of the blue liquid from a small vial into her syringe, lightly poking the black leaved plant that sat on the table. She slowly pushed the liquid as she watched it flow through the small branch down towards the roots, before the blue faded into a deep black. “Why won’t it work!” Jemma yelled as Fitz ran to her side.   
“Whatever is in this stuff seems to be constantly changing!” Fitz said as he pulled a leaflet from the plant, placing it on a microscope slide.   
“But that shouldn’t be happening! Once something takes on a form, it shouldn’t continue to mutate at such a fast rate!” She exclaimed slumping down beside the table.   
“Jemma, you’re gonna want to see this.” Fitz said as he backed away from the microscope, as Jemma stood up reluctantly.   
“Unbelievable.” She said as she watched the black tar like substance, recoiling from the blue liquid. “What do you make of that?”   
“I’d say we’re on the right track. I think the serum is stronger concentrated than what we have, but if we can boost it a little more, and maybe use some of his blood-”  
“Fitz! That’s it! What if it’s blood that’s the key ingredient in this whole serum! The antibodies from the blood are amplified by the Darkheart serum-”  
“And the antibodies are what’s killing our antidote!” Fitz said as the two hugged each other, laughing and smiling for the first time in weeks.   
“I can’t believe I never thought of that.”   
“In your defense, you’ve been in the lab working tirelessly since we got here.”   
“Have you noticed if the doctors sent us any more of Mick’s blood samples?” Jemma asked as Fitz shrugged, then walked over to the small dispenser box they used to send samples to and from the doctors.  
“We’ve got nothing from them. Want me to check upstairs?” Fitz asked as Jemma frowned.   
“They should still be checking him every week. I don’t recall Agent Coulson giving a clearance order.” Jemma said puzzled.   
“I’ll see if I can find something out. What do you want for lunch?” Fitz asked as Jemma smiled.   
“Surprise me.” She said as Fitz nodded, swiping his badge to leave the lab. 

He walked happily down the sidewalk to the commons at the Academy. He knew how much Jemma liked healthy food, so he grabbed a salad for Jemma and a meatball sub for himself. He paused as he noticed a special report on the TV, showing a large house smoldering. “Thankfully no one was home during the suspected arson that burned business man, Timothy Hightower’s home. We haven’t been able to contact the family, but if anyone has any details regarding the attack, please call-” Fitz took off in a sprint back to the lab.

“Jemma! We need to hurry up on the antidote!” Fitz said as he saw Agent Coulson standing in the lab with her. “Oh hi, Sir.”   
“I just came to check on the progress, what’s wrong?” Coulson asked as Fitz bit his lip, then explained what he saw on the news report.   
“That’s a second reason I came down here. I’ve got a team investigating, and the signs aren’t good. They saw black webs in the tree’s and all signs point to our friend Recluse being on the scene. Have either of you heard from him?” Coulson asked as Jemma looked at the floor.   
“She hasn’t spoken to him since the incident.” Fitz said as Coulson nodded.   
“Has he tried to contact you?”   
“Not in a week. I also haven’t gotten a blood sample from the doctor either.” Jemma said as Coulson looked at his phone in disbelief.   
“That’s because someone authorized him local clearance.” Coulson growled as Fitz and Jemma looked shocked.   
“Who would go over your head like that?” Jemma asked as Coulson frowned.   
“I’m not sure, but we’re going to need to bring Mick back in. I’m going to need to make a phone call to the rest of your team.” Coulson said as Jemma frowned. “Look, I told you dating a team member would be weird if you broke up.”   
“It’s not that, sir, I’m just worried I won’t have the antidote ready in time!” Jemma said as Fitz put his arm around her.   
“We’ll get it, I know we can.” Fitz said reassuring her.   
“Get to it. They’ll be here tonight, tomorrow morning at the latest.” Coulson said as he walked out of the lab, leaving Jemma and Fitz to their work. 

“Fitz, look in the sample fridge and see if we have any of Mick’s blood in there. If our theory is correct, we’re going to need any kind of sample to test it.” She said as Fitz nodded, as he took a bite of his sandwich. “I guess we can eat first.” She teased as Fitz smiled, with marinara sauce around his mouth.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mick stared at the black suit laying on his bed. Everything about it was different. The silver gloves and boots, the silver spider emblem, the silver around the goggles. It wasn’t terrible, it made him feel empowered. He wanted to wear the suit all the time, due to how much it seemed to amplify his strength and speed. It didn’t make any sense how it changed though. He thought about the night before, the crawling feeling, the burning in his throat, then his mind jumped to the sound of Sam’s voice rather than Spencer begging him not to kill Timothy. He didn’t understand why he heard her so differently. He looked down at the ring on his necklace wishing he could see her as she was, not just as Spencer. He looked at the mirror, seeing the heavy bags under his eyes. It had taken all night to get back home from Kingston. While physically he felt fine, his mind was drained. He slumped down, laying on top of the new suit, closing his eyes for what felt like a moment.  
He opened his eyes, falling from the sky the wind felt relaxing as he looked around the large open field he was falling towards. The sky was a hazy purple, with either the sun or moon sitting lazily over the tree line. Mick landed safely on the ground, looking around. Something seemed eerily familiar about this place, but at the same time, nothing felt right. His nerves trembled as he walked towards a large stage that appeared out of no where.   
“Mick.” A voice cried from a distance, as he looked around.   
“Who’s there?” Mick asked, his voice sounded almost muted, as the voice called out once more. A blue flame engulfed the stage as he brushed by it, revealing four large stakes in the ground, ropes wrapped around, but nothing attached to them. “No, I remember this place. Something’s off though.” Mick said as he stared at the four pillars, trying to figure out what was missing.   
“You’re losing yourself Mick.” A soft voice said from behind him, as he turned to see his sister, Alice, smiling with her fourteen year old face brunet hair, and blue eyes, just as he remembered her.   
“What do you mean?” Mick asked as his other sister appeared before him, her sixteen year old face, blonde hair, blue eyes.   
“I always thought you were strong enough to take on the world, but now look at you, you’re losing it, bad.” Andy said as Mick stared at them curiously.   
“I don’t understand, what am I losing?” Mick asked as the two began walking towards the blue flames on the pillars, then dissolving into smoke as he reached for them. “What’s going on?” Mick asked as he slumped to the ground, staring out into the field, as red rain drops fell from the sky. Mick stared for a moment, as a lightning bold shot from the sky hitting the ground right in front of him. He stared at the boy who appeared in disbelief. As the light faded, he saw his old blue suit, red gloves and boots, as well as the red spider who’s legs wrapped around his neck, and around his waist.   
“Was I not strong enough?” The boy asked, his voice full of innocence as a tear fell from Mick’s eyes.   
“No, you weren’t.” Mick said as the boy looked up at the pillars, then back at Mick.   
“You don’t seem any stronger. You just look broken to me.” The boy said as Mick stared at him blankly, then looked down at the cracks in his body, he seemed to be shattered like glass.   
“Everything you knew was a lie.” Mick said as the boy shook his head.   
“No, I only know what’s important, and you seem to have forgotten that.” The boy said as Mick sneered at him.   
“You’re just a kid. Life only gets harder! It’s cruel and unbearable!” Mick growled as the boy shook his head, as another bolt slammed into the ground next to him, this time a shimmering blue figure stood up beside him.   
“We promised to be protectors, to make sure no one would suffer like I did. What are you protecting now?” The boy asked as Sam stood beside him, putting her right arm around him, and leaning her head on him. Mick spun around to see the blue flames on the stage changing to a dark purple, and a shadowy figure stepping down. As it walked closer, the shadows faded revealing Spencer, who walked up, placing her arm around Mick with a wicked smile.   
“Who’s that?” Spencer asked as Mick stared at her curiously.   
“That’s us, don’t you remember?” Mick responded as the younger Sam and Mick stared back at them.   
“No, you’re not us. You’re one of them.” The younger Mick said pointing at the figures who walked off the stage, each bearing a dark smile. Jake, his blood soaked blade in his hand, Arachnid, blood dripping from his fangs, Solar with purple flames around his hands, Serpent twisting his snake like head, and his tongue dancing between his fangs.   
“I’m not with them, I fought each one of them.” Mick said glaring at his younger self as Sam stared at him, pain in her eyes.   
“You may have fought them, but now you’re no better than a puppet.” Sam said as strings wrapped around Mick’s arms and legs, and a shadowy face stared down at him from the sky. He looked around seeing the strings around each of the people around him, including Spencer.   
“Please, tell me what’s happening!” Mick said as his younger self looked at the ground.   
“I tried Mick, I tried to tell you to fight it. I’ve been begging you.” Sam said as the younger Mick was consumed by a black shadow that appeared underneath him. He reformed in the new black and silver suit, with the tree’s behind him bursting into flames.   
“Sam move!” Mick yelled as she shook her head.   
“Let her go Mick, you’ve got me now.” Spencer said rubbing his face, trying to turn him from Sam.   
“No! Sam please! You’ve got to get away from them!” He begged as Jake, Solar, Arachnid and Recluse surrounded her.   
“The only way I can be free is if you fight this Mick.” Sam said as tears fell from Mick’s face, his hands shook with rage as they circled around her, as if they were preparing to pounce their prey. Mick jerked his arms pulling down on the strings with all of his might, as darkness enveloped him. He opened his eyes in a cold sweat as he was laying on the floor of his apartment. His heart was racing as he tried to understand what was happening in his dream.   
“What’s happening to me?” Mick asked as he looked out the window at the twilight sky. As he pondered going out, his phone began ringing. His heart jumped as he saw Spencer’s number on the screen. “Where are you?” Mick asked.  
“You’ve got to hurry up, we’re on our way to Daddy’s old lab, he’s acting really strange, so are his guards. I’m scared Mick.” Spencer’s voice was shaking as static filled Mick’s ear. The call dropped as Mick turned back to the black suit laying on his bed.   
“I’m coming, don’t you worry Sam.” Mick said as he reached for his suit. 

************************************************************************************************************************

Davis walked into the lab, with Patten and Jerren on his heels, seeing Coulson watching Jemma and Fitz working on a strange blue liquid. “You said you had new information you didn’t want to spread on the phone.” Coulson said as Davis nodded.   
“It was Mick who attacked Hightower’s place. He’s been infected with a worse strain of the Darkheart Serum, Wren Hightower has been investigating it on his own. Do you have a location on any of them?” Davis said as Coulson shook his head.   
“How bad did Wren say this serum is?” Coulson asked, trying to hide his concern.  
“If we don’t get it out of Mick’s system, it’ll destroy his mind.” Jerren answered as everyone turned to Jemma and Fitz.   
“What? I’m working as fast as I can. It’s not like I have the chemical compound of this stuff!” Jemma said in frustration.   
“So what’s the plan then boss?” Davis asked as Coulson frowned.   
“Mick was at his apartment earlier, somehow the capture team missed him.” Coulson said clearly annoyed.   
“Any idea’s as to where he’s going?” Patten asked as Fitz smirked.   
“I’ve got his phone records, and from looking at the last call, he’s on his way to Spencer Hightower.” Fitzs’ answer caused Davis to shake his head in disappointment.   
“I can’t shake the feeling that she’s controlling him somehow. Something Wren said about her just bugs me.” Davis said as Coulson looked at him curiously.   
“You’re going to need to bring us up to speed on everything that was said between you and Wren Hightower.” Coulson said as Davis nodded in agreement. 

After a long explanation Coulson had a deep look of concern. “Can you get in contact to see if Wren knows anything new?”   
“Yeah. I’ll be right back.” Davis said walking outside.   
“I want you to find me any data you can on this Dr. White, because if I’m not mistaken, that’s who gave the ok to clear Mick for local duty.” Coulson said staring at Jerren, who nodded, walking out of the lab.   
“I brought Mick’s old suit, maybe you can find something to help you on it?” Patten said as he handed the bag to Fitz, who pulled out the suit, seeing the cuts and tears from previous fights.   
“What good is this going to do?” Fitz asked as Jemma looked over it.   
“When is the last time Mick wore this suit?” Jemma asked seeing a large cut in the side of the abdomen.   
“2006. This is the suit he wore when-” Patten started to say as Jemma’s face lit up.   
“It’ll have his blood from before he was infected! That’s perfect! Even if it’s dried, it’ll tell me what I need to know!” She exclaimed as she took the suit from Fitz, turning it inside out, seeing the blood stained near the cut. “Well don’t just stand there! Help me cut this off so we can see get a good sample!” She said in her excitement, as both Fitz and Patten moved to assist her. 

Davis walked back into the lab as Coulson looked at him expectantly. “Wren said the last known location of Spencer was heading towards Kennedy Airport, then her phone went offline. He said his dad could be trying to flee again, but he isn’t sure where to.”   
Coulson sat for a moment, his eyes closed, lost in concentration, only to be interrupted by Jerren bursting though the doors. “Dr. White worked on Reigns after the accident at the old Davin Corp lab in Brooklyn!”   
Coulson’s eyes sprung open as he and Davis stared at each other for a brief moment in silence. “Timothy attacked his own building to move his research back to his old lab because he knew Wren was snooping!” Patten exclaimed drawing the attention of everyone in the room.   
“That’s insane! Why would he attack his own people?” Coulson asked as Davis shared a frown with Patten.   
“Because,” Davis sighed. “Wren works for the Rising Tide.”   
“That would’ve been helpful information to have before.” Coulson said scowling at Davis.   
“There! This should do it! It should be strong enough to overcome the Darkheart serum and still leave Mick with his powers!” Jemma exclaimed in a giddy manner holding up a vial of bluish liquid.   
“That’s perfect. Now we just need to make sure we’re right about what’s going on. Fitz, Jemma, you coming or not?”Coulson asked as Fitz seemed unsure of himself, but was more willing when he saw the excitement on Jemma’s face. “Good, let’s get moving then.” 

************************************************************************************************************************

Mick stood on the beach in Spring Creek near Cross Bay Boulevard looking across at the island in the distance, barely able to see the island in the moonlight. He knew this was the last spot Spencer’s phone traced from, but where were they now? He looked around seeing an old fisherman’s boat unattended. He debated weather or not he should borrow it to check out his gut feeling. Where better to hide a lab from people than on an island? His heart raced as he picked up the boat from the shore, laying it down into the cool water. He cranked the small engine as it roared to life, moving him quickly through the water.   
He wedged the boat tightly to the shore, as he spotted a no trespassing sign on an electric fence. “He’s got to be here somewhere.” Mick growled as he pulled his blade out, getting ready for anything. There wasn’t really anything for him to web to, so it would have to be stealth and hand to hand combat. He wasn’t big fan, but he knew he had to save Spencer, so it was worth the risk. He barely cleared the six foot high fence with a good running jump, so there was no turning back from here. He heard guards talking nearby, as his danger sense was screaming. He crept in the shadows, staying low to the ground until he was close enough to hit on with his blade. The crackling from the electricity drew the attention of another, as Mick webbed him in the face, then jerked him towards him, slamming his fist into the poor guy’s chest. Mick looked around for any more guards before making his way towards the door partially covered by small bushed leading into an underground building. 

Mick ripped the door from the hinges effortlessly, then slammed the door into the guard who charged at him, pinning him under the door in the corner. Lights flickered in the narrow hallway, as Mick noticed dried blood stains of hands and scratch marks in the metal. He thought about Arachnid, and how this was possibly from his attack. Mick found a large open room with six steel pods with glass windows, five of which had skeletal remains sitting in them, one was ripped apart. “How did you find this lab?” A voice hissed, echoing around the room.   
“I used GPS tracking on Spencer’s phone.” Mick said confidently as Serpent stepped into the room from a dark hallway on the right.   
“You are clever. Have you come to submit to your new boss then?” Serpent teased as Mick shook his head.   
“No, I’m here to put an end to all of this. This time I won’t fail.” He said as Timothy walked out followed by the guy with glowing blue hands holding a gun to Spencer’s head.   
“Oh I think you’re going to submit yourself to me.” Timothy said as Mick stared in disbelief. “What, you didn’t think I would use my own daughter to lure you here? Hah, you’re so stuck on being a hero, it was the easy thing to do. It’s why I sent Reigns to capture your family all those years ago.” Mick’s rage began to spike, as the words resonated in him.   
“You sent those three after me! You saw what became of two of them, and when I get my hands on you!”   
“You’ll do nothing. See one wrong step and Spencer here will have a bullet in her brain.” Timothy said harshly as Mick’s fist shook. “Even the Darkheart power won’t make you fast enough to stop a bullet. Not yet a least. Together we can perfect it, mold you into the perfect killing machine. What do you say Mick, will you join my family? Help me to fix this corrupted world!”   
“Over my dead body!” Mick yelled as he shot a web at the gun, ripping it from the man’s hand.   
“Kill him!” Timothy yelled, grabbing Spencer by the throat, dragging her with him down the shadowy hall, leaving Mick alone with Serpent and the blue handed man.   
“I don’t think we formally met, I’m Volt, let me show you why!” Volt yelled as a blue bolt of lighting shot out of his hands as Mick narrowly flipped around it. Once he landed he shot a web line at Volt, which was then caught by Serpent’s tendril.   
“Your old tricks won’t save you this time!” Serpent hissed as he shot the black tendril from his back, Mick webbed it, pulling it down, slicing through it as he ran towards them.   
“Kid’s got fight, I’ll give him that! Too bad it’s all for nothing!” Volt yelled, as a bolt shot from his hand. Mick tried to block it with his blade, causing the electricity to surge throughout his body. He screamed out in pain, slamming his blade into the concrete floor, as electricity sparked all around the room.   
“No way the kid could absorb that!” Volt said in disbelief, looking at Serpent as Mick staggered back to his feet.   
“I need to tell the boss, you hold off the kid!” Serpent said as Mick popped his neck staring at them.   
“That’s fine, a little shock won’t slow me down!” Volt said slamming his fist together as blue sparks showered to the ground.   
“You’ll regret those words.” Mick said viciously as he pulled his blade in front of him, then ran at a blinding speed.   
Mick dodged another bolt by flipping over it, without slowing down, he then webbed Volt’s hands, pulling him close, and slamming his fist into Volt’s face. Volt staggered backwards as the electricity in his hands burned the webs off. “You think you’re pretty tough, but close is where I really shock people!” Volt growled, as blood spat out with his words. He swung at Mick who back-stepped each swing until he backed into a pod. Volt smiled as he thought he had Mick, until Mick ducked his punch, the electricity from his fist sparked on the pod, causing it to explode, jettisoning them both into the wall.   
Mick got up quickly as Volt seemed to be in a daze. Mick ran at him, as his left hand sparked with a surge of power, he grabbed Volt’s face causing him to scream out in pain. Mick clutched at tightly as he could, until Volt passed out from the pain. Mick then looked at his hand seeing the light blue aura radiating from it. “So it wasn’t just a fluke. I do have a new power.” Mick said darkly looking down at the unconscious Volt. “I’m going to enjoy this.” He said darkly as he walked slowly down the dark hallway.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Mick reached the end of the hallway, two rooms on either side. Mick turned to the right walking in, seeing Timothy Hightower standing alone smiling grimly. A door slammed closed behind him sealing him in the room with Timothy. “Oh, so you want to die then?” Mick growled as Hightower laughed darkly.   
“I want to test my new toy. It should be ready now, I just needed those two .”   
“I’ve already lost her once, I’m sure I can find a way to save her again.”   
“Lost her once? What nonsense are you babbling about?” Timothy groaned as he pulled a vial from his pocket.   
“You didn’t realize that your daughter was a S.H.I.E.L.D. spy did you? That’s Samantha Lane you’ve got captive.” Mick said as Timothy downed the vial with a maniacal laugh.  
“Boy they’ve really screwed up your head. No matter, when I’m through with you, you can make up whatever memories you need to make yourself feel better!” Hightower yelled as a pulse of purple energy pulsed around him.   
“What did you just do?” Mick yelled as Hightower clenched his fists, as black tar consumed his skin, changing him into a larger version of the suit Mick was wearing.   
“This is the new formula I created, your blood was very helpful.” Hightower said as the tar wrapped around his head, forming a new face with glowing purple eyes, fangs dripping with a black liquid. “You can call me Darkheart, I am your new master.” He said as his voice shifted into a monstrous hiss.   
“This is insane. What if the serum kills you?” Mick asked as Darkheart launched a web at him, barely missing him.   
“This serum is perfect now. All I needed to become the ultimate killer was a stable blood sample, and you provided just that. Now, with your help, I can destroy both Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D. and fix the corruption in this world! I can rebuild it so that no one will ever suffer!” Darkheart growled as he laughed darkly. He lunged at Mick, slamming him into the steel door, then ripped him out of the indention slinging him at the wall.   
Mick staggered to his feet as Darkheart ran at him, punching a whole in the wall, where Mick’s head was. Mick shot webs to slow him down, but to no avail, as Darkheart ripped through them with ease. Mick back up to the wall as Darkheart slammed his fist into Mick, knocking him into the steel wall, leaving a large indention. “Join me boy, I’d hate to have to kill you.” Darkheart hissed as Mick’s rage began to build. He caught Darkheart’s fist, sending a shockwave through Darkheart, causing him to stagger backwards, giving Mick room to move.   
“I wouldn’t join you, you’re a monster!” Mick yelled as he backflipped to avoid a bolt that Darkheart shot at him.   
“You have new tricks. Impressive. Too bad for you, I do as well!” Darkheart roared as black tendrils shot out of his back, flying at Mick at blinding speeds.   
Mick used his blade to cut through several, as three slipped through his defense, slicing into his arms and legs. Mick looked down as his suit reknit itself, coving up the gashes to stop the bleeding. Mick winced as he sliced the remained tendrils. Darkheart lunged at Mick, slamming him into the ground, creating a small crater. Mick coughed out the little air he had, as he felt what he was sure was blood in his mask. “Is that all you’ve got?” Mick choked out as he clutched Darkheart’s legs, sending a pulse of electricity which launched him backwards.   
Mick picked up his blade, leaning on it as Darkheart regained his composure. “Such a waste of potential. You could’ve been amazing.” Darkheart taunted smiling as his fangs dripped the black liquid.   
Darkheart swung as Mick ducked, using his full strength to jam his blade through Darkheart’s arm, squeezing the trigger, sending electricity surging into him. Darkheart roared in pain as he backed into the wall, ripping Mick’s blade out of his arm, snapping it with ease. Mick stared curiously as the hole in Darkheart’s arm dripped black and red blood, rather than closing up like his suit. That gave Mick an idea. If he could pierce the monster, he could take him down. Mick ran at Darkheart, but Darkheart saw the plan, wrapping Mick in a webline, then slinging him back into the wall. The force send Mick through the steel and concrete wall, as he landed in the empty hallway. The pain was more intense than anything Mick had ever felt. His determination was wavering as Darkheart tore through the wall as if it were paper.   
“You can do this Mick. Fight him with everything you’ve got!” Spencer’s voice echoed from the hallway.   
“Spencer?” Mick murmured as he rolled out of the way of large piece of wall Darkheart threw at him. Mick’s rage began to fill him with power as he glared at Darkheart. “That’s right! I’ve got to save her! I’ve got to fight to protect Sam!” Mick growled as Darkheart laughed.   
“Lane? Like the little mutant girl Allan had? What does she have to do with Spencer?” Darkheart growled slamming Mick to the ground, as the suit peeled back, leaving a disfigured Timothy Hightower staring at Mick.   
“They’re the same person.” Mick choked out, as Hightower stood up looking at him in disbelief.   
“Didn’t your precious Samantha die three years ago?” Hightower asked holding Mick up peeling the mask from his face.   
“Didn’t Spencer get into an accident three years ago?” Mick spit the blood from his mouth, as he his head slumped down, seeing his bloodied and bruised face in the reflection of the water on the ground.   
“How did you know that? I kept that story from the press, the only people that knew are myself, Spencer and her brother!” Hightower growled slinging Mick into the wall.   
Mick struggled to pick his head up as Hightower walked closer towards him. “And her doctor.” Mick spat out as his vision became shaky.   
“Wren, that traitor. I thought it was Spencer who betrayed me, and this whole time it was him.” Hightower said turning to look down the hallway.   
“So that’s where she is then?” Mick said pulling himself up, as Hightower turned back surprised as Mick’s hand slammed into his face, sending shockwaves of electricity through his body. Hightower screamed out in pain as the suit began to melt off of him, causing him to drop to his knees. Mick then grabbed him by the throat squeezing as he wanted Hightower to suffer for the pain Mick was in.   
“Go ahead, and we all die.” Hightower said as Mick squeezed tighter causing him to gasp.   
“Mick stop now!” A familiar voice echoed from down the hall, causing Mick to loosen his grip, turning to see Davis standing with his staff ready for a fight.   
“This guy is a monster. Let me end this now.” Mick growled as a wicked smile came across Hightower’s face. Hightower began laughing as his suit reformed, punching Mick into Davis, then running into the shadows of the hall.   
“What were you thinking?” Davis asked as Mick cursed, staggering up to chase Hightower.   
“I’m thinking that Hightower dies tonight!” Mick growled as he chased after Hightower.   
“This is bad, Mick is trying to kill Hightower, and to make it worse, the guy turned into a black monstrosity.” Davis said as he chased behind Mick. 

Mick finally caught Hightower as he stood in front of a large steel ladder leading up to a hatch. “What’s it going to be kid, join me, and have your girl? Or stay here with your old friends?” Darkheart hissed as he opened the hatch.   
“I’ve already lost everything once. I’ll make the sacrifice this time!” Mick yelled as he ripped a pipe from the wall, sending smoke pouring out, as he ran at Darkheart. Darkheart launched a web at him, as Mick slid underneath it, shooting his own web, hitting Darkheart in the chest. Mick jerked the line, as Darkheart fell towards him, right into the outstretched pipe.   
Darkheart gasped as Mick shoved him backwards, the pipe protruding from his abdomen. “You fool.” Darkheart gasped as he staggered towards the ladder.   
“No. I just called your bluff. You care too much for Spencer to have her die in this lab. I’m sure she’s out safe now.” Mick said as the suit began to drip off of Hightower like blood.   
“You’ll still die, and your friends.” Hightower said as he slumped down, blood dripping from his mouth.   
“Mick what did you do?” Davis asked as he stared in horror at Hightower breathing heavily on the ground.   
“Tell your team to get out of here now. This lab is about to explode!” Mick growled as he glared at Davis, his eyes glowing green.   
“Guys, get out now! The base is rigged to blow!” Davis yelled as he reached for Mick. 

An explosion went off shaking the ground as Mick and Davis both stared down the hallway. Mick turned to Hightower seeing him slumped down, motionless, as another explosion shook the building. “Come on, we’ve got to get out of here!” Davis said grabbing Mick’s hand, pulling him reluctantly towards the ladder.   
“What about Spencer? She could be trapped in there!” Mick yelled as fire flew from the hallway as another explosion shook the floor.   
“She’s on a boat, that Serpent guy has her! If you’ll hurry up we’ll go save her!” Davis growled as he pushed the hatch open as the cool night air flowed into the lab.   
“I’ll save her myself!” Mick growled shoving Davis aside as he jumped out of the lab, followed by a pillar of flames shooting from the hatch, shaking the ground under their feet.   
“Don’t be reckless Mick, look at you. You’re hurt bad. If you let me, I’ll get you some help!” Davis said as Mick stared at him, thinking about everything Dr. Whitehall told him about not trusting S.H.I.E.L.D.   
“I don’t want your help. I don’t want anything to do with S.H.I.E.L.D.!” Mick yelled as Davis stared at him curiously.   
“What’s gotten into you?”   
“I’m tired of the lies! Tell me right now! Did you know that Sam is alive?” Mick screamed as he shoved Davis to the ground.   
“Don’t be stupid Mick, we were all there, we all saw it. Sam died in 2006.” Davis said as Mick clenched his fists.   
“No! Sam has been undercover! She’s been posing at Spencer Hightower since 2006! Stop lying to me!” Mick screamed as he swung at Davis, knocking him to the ground once more, then turning to run towards the shoreline. 

“Stop!” Davis said as Mick paused staring at him viciously, his green eyes glowing in the light of the full moon.   
“Go ahead, ask Coulson. He’ll tell you the truth!” Mick growled as Davis shook his head.   
“Why don’t we ask him together?” Davis asked as he slammed his staff into the sand, holding out his hand in a peaceful manner towards Mick.   
“You’ll have to drag me back to that place!” Mick yelled as he ran at Davis.   
“I don’t want to do this Mick!” Davis said dodging his punch, and tripping him.   
“You always wanted to prove you were better than me! Now prove it! You win, I’ll go with you to S.H.I.E.L.D., if I win, well, you won’t know what happens.” Mick said darkly as he jumped up, running at Davis. Davis bit hard on his lip as a tear fell from his eyes. He grabbed his staff using it to swing avoiding the collision with Mick.   
Davis pulled the staff from the stand, twirling it, as sparks flew from the two edges, as Mick smiled darkly. “I’ve already taken down a monster, you really think you’re going to be able to stop me?”   
“I’m going to save you one way or another Mick!” Davis said as Mick shot a web at him. Davis caught it with the edge of his staff, jerking it, along with Mick as he swung, hitting Mick in the chest as he staggered forwards.   
Mick shook off the hit, kicking Davis’ feet from under him, then slammed him to the ground, jarring the staff from his hands. Davis used the web shooters on his wrist, hitting Mick in the face, causing him to stagger backwards, ripping and pulling at the webs. “Using my own tools against me?” Mick growled as he ripped the last of the web from his face, only to be met by the end of Davis’ staff to his chest.   
“Open your eyes Mick, don’t let this serum control you like this!” Davis pleaded as Mick growled, running at Davis.   
“I control me! Nothing else! The serum just makes me stronger!” Mick screamed as Davis ducked his punch, hitting him with is own punch, sending Mick staggering backwards.   
“It messes with your head! Why else would you be so fixated on Sam being alive!”   
“Because she is!”   
“No she’s not! She died in your arms, I watched the whole thing!” Davis yelled just before Mick slammed his fist into Davis’ mouth. Davis staggered backwards, spitting out the blood that poured in, then wiping his lip. “What’s the matter Mick, does the truth bother you that much?”   
“That’s not the truth! I saw the scar on Spencer, the same exact scar where Sam was shot!” Mick screamed as he ran at Davis. Davis side stepped, tripping Mick.   
“Spencer was in an accident too, she was lucky to survive. She was attacked by a gang, and it messed her up pretty back psychologically.” Davis said as Mick pulled himself off the ground, wiping the sand from his face, glaring at Davis.   
“That’s just a cover up! You know how S.H.I.E.L.D. is about their cover stories!” Mick yelled as he tackled Davis. The two struggled as Davis hit Mick in the arm, causing Mick to growl in pain, giving Davis the advantage pushing Mick off him.   
“Why would Coulson hide that from you? He knew how much you cared about Sam!” Davis said as he stood up, with his staff in hand.   
“The same reason he was so scared of the darkheart serum, the same reason he never told us that Jake Carson works for S.H.I.E.L.D. All they do is lie!” Mick growled as he lunged at Davis.   
Davis slammed the electrified end of his staff into Mick’s chest, causing him to crash to the ground, convulsing in pain. “Jake doesn’t work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Jake has been in Supermax for the last three years, and the darkheart serum is killing you. That’s why he’s so afraid of it. Coulson cares about you like a father, he has for a long time now. Are you really that blind to it Mick?”   
“What do you know?” Mick asked as tears fell from his eyes as he struggled to force himself up.   
“I know that losing Sam put you into a terrible depression, that I don’t think you’ve ever recovered from. I know the darkheart serum messes with your head, and someone used that to convince you that Sam is alive to control you. Trust me Mick, if Sam were alive, she wouldn’t hide from you, I don’t care how deep of cover she had to maintain. Maybe this will help you see that.” Davis said shocking Mick once again, causing him to scream in pain. He reached into his pocket pulling out a small syringe, then jammed the needle into Mick’s neck, injecting the bluish liquid into him.   
“What did you do?” Mick growled as his body trembled. He barely had the strength to pull his arm up, watching his suit drip off his hand like black tar.   
“Jemma, this stuff seem’s to be working. I’m gonna need someone to help me get Mick on the boat, he’s in no shape to move.” Davis said as Mick looked at him curiously. “Don’t worry, you should feel better soon.” Davis said as Mick’s eyes fluttered.  
Mick groaned as if all the pain from Darkheart and Davis took effect at once. His entire body was throbbing. “Just kill me.” Mick said as Davis shook his head.   
“It’ll pass. Jemma will take care of you once we get you on the boat. I’ll save Spencer and get to the bottom of this.” Davis said sat beside him.   
“Don’t be stupid. I’ll help you.” Mick said, his voice shaking because of the pain.   
“You stand up right now, and I’ll be glad to let you help me.” Davis said smiling, as the green in Mick’s eyes slowly faded into his original hazel.   
“Just give me a-” Mick said moving his arm, causing a sharp pain shooting through his body. “Ok you win.” Mick winced as Davis nodded.   
“Just rest. Someone will be here in a second. It’s good to have you back buddy.” Davis said with a smile, as Mick returned the smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Davis stood on on the back hatch at Jerren and Patten carried the unconscious Mick onto the quinjet. “Why is he so bloody?” Fitz asked as Mick was laid on the floor.   
“It’s complicated.” Davis said as Coulson turned from the the co-pilot seat.  
“What about Timothy Hightower?” Coulson ask as Davis looked down at Mick.   
“He turned into a monster, we didn’t have a choice but to take him out, sorry boss.”   
“What do you mean he turned into a monster?” Coulson asked as he looked down at Mick.   
“That black suit that we saw on Mick, it had nothing on what Hightower had. He was covered in the same tar like stuff, but his body was seriously enhanced, he was taller, buff, and completely insane.”   
“So Mick didn’t just kill him?”   
“No. Hightower was finished off in the explosion.” Davis lied as Coulson frowned.   
“Bad new Agent Coulson, the signal from the boat Serpent and Spencer were on vanished.” Patten said looking at his laptop.   
“What? How would that happen?” Jerren asked staring at the screen in disbelief.   
“We’ll find them. Let’s get Mick back to base and get him to the hospital wing. Davis, let Wren know so about Spencer. I’ll handle telling him about the death of his father after we clean up the lab.” Coulson said as the quinjet took off. 

The morning came faster than Davis was ready for. His conversation with Wren wasn’t the best, but he understood the concern Wren had about his sister being in the custody of a monster like Serpent. Davis walked into headquarters, focused on making it to the hospital wing. As he walked through the halls, reports of Tony Stark’s return and business practices echoed on the monitors. “I’m still surprised he’s alive.” An agent said sitting at a small table with three others by him in the large open waiting room. Davis shrugged as he walked passed them.   
He opened the door, seeing Jemma standing on the back side of Mick’s bed with Fitz at her side. Davis looked at the badly bruised Mick, wondering how he managed to survive that kind of beating without having any broken bones. “You look rough man.” Davis said as Mick turned towards him, his eyes bruised and a gash on the side of his face with bandages and a small amount of blood leaking into it.   
“I feel like a building fell on me.” Mick said softly as Davis chuckled. “Any luck finding Spencer?” Davis shook his head, as Mick turned back to Jemma.   
“I’m working on it. I promised you, I’m going to get to the bottom of this.”   
“I know.” Mick sighed as Jemma looked up at Davis with a frown. Mick’s phone began ringing on the bed side table, as the room fell silent. Mick reached up wincing as he answered. “Who is this?” Mick asked as his face dropped, he quickly put the phone on speaker.   
“If you want Spencer alive, you will come to me.” Serpent’s voice hissed through the speaker.   
“Where do I meet you?” Mick asked as Jemma’s eyes widened at the idea of Mick trying to fight in this state.   
“I want you to come to the Davin Lab building in Kingston. Be there at sunset, or you’ll have a another girls blood on your hands.” Serpent hissed then ended the call, leaving everyone in the room in a state of panic.   
“You can’t be serious about going to fight.” Jemma said as Mick winced trying to pull himself up in the bed.   
“I’ve got to save Spencer, even if it mean’s I die trying.” Mick said as Fitz shook his head.   
“You’re not in any shape to go.” Davis said placing his hand on Mick’s shoulder as pain filled Mick’s eyes.   
“As much as you want to be out there, the muscle damage you have alone is going to make sure you don’t get out of this bed for a few days.” Fitz said as Jemma’s face showed how upset she was.  
“Then what am I supposed to do, just let Spencer die?” Mick asked as Jemma frowned.   
“I can give you some medicine that’ll help you, but promise me you’ll play it safe and bring back up.” Jemma said as Davis stared at her confused.   
“We can all go. I’ll be right there with Mick.” Davis said as Mick looked at him with a smirk.   
“Then we need to get Coulson. We only have six hours until sunset.” Fitz said as Davis nodded. 

Mick stood up, amazed how well he felt from the mixture Jemma gave him. Jerren, Patten, Coulson, and Davis all had looks of clear disapproval, while Fitz and Jemma seemed rather unsure of how long this would work. “I just want to make it clear, I don’t like this plan. But, here’s the official plan; Mick is going in with Davis not far behind him. Your suit has been recolored to match the suit you had when you were infected with the serum, that way Serpent thinks you’re still just as strong as you were. You’re to free Spencer, and get out of there, while Davis holds off Serpent. Once you reach Patten, he and Jerren will go in and assist Davis in capturing Serpent.” Coulson said sternly staring directly at Mick, who was trying hard to focus on the plan.   
“Got it, save Spencer, run.” Mick said woozily as Coulson shook his head.   
“Don’t worry Boss, I’ll be right there to keep him on track.” Davis said confidently as Jemma rolled her eyes.  
“This is a prototype concoction, I can’t tell you how long the pain will stay gone, nor how much longer this high will last. Please be careful you two.” She said hugging them both.   
“I’ll be fine. It’s Davis you should worry about, he doesn’t have powers!” Mick slurred as he shook his head in attempts to stop the spinning.   
“Yeah, this will be fun, ready Mick?” Davis asked as Mick batted his eyes curiously followed by a nod.   
“Good luck. We’ll be down the block. Don’t be reckless.” Coulson said as Davis opened the doors to the van.   
“Let’s roll Mick!” Davis said jumping down, as Mick followed. “Put your mask on.” Davis said as Mick nodded, pulling the mask over his face. 

The two ran down the sidewalk, each getting funny looks from the passerby’s, until they paused at Davin Labs. There were no lights on in the ground floor, as Davis pushed open the doors. Mick followed close behind as Davis held out a small flashlight, leading deeper into the large corridor of halls. They walked towards a staircase leading down into the basement when a large metal door slammed shut, locking them in with no path back. “Coulson, we’re locked in!” Davis said as the ear piece only responded with fuzz. “Great, the comms are out.” he murmured as Mick perked up.   
“I think they knew we were coming.” Mick said with his head sideways, staring at the eerie green light coming at the bottom of the staircase.   
“Come on Mick, get it together man.” Davis said as Mick nodded.  
“I’m trying.”   
“Looks like the only way forward is down.” Davis said as Mick nodded, walked down the stairs, holding the rail to keep his balance as his mind spun around wildly. 

“Mick! You’ve got to help me!” Spencer’s voice echoed, causing Mick to shake his head, and Davis to catch him as he tripped.   
“Spencer!” Mick yelled as he rushed down the stairs, his mind finally becoming clear enough to see straight.   
“Mick! Don’t let them trick you!” Davis said running down the hallway behind Mick.   
“Mick I’m down here!” Spencer cried as they came to a large open room. Spencer was tied down to a chair, precariously sitting on the ledge over a glass vat of black liquid, Mick assumed was another batch of the Darkheart serum.   
“Let her go Serpent!” Mick said as Serpent smiled wickedly, his snakelike fangs protruding from the sides of his mouth, as Whitehall’s face appeared on a large screen behind them.   
“The serum does work? How every interesting. I’ll be waiting for you to bring it to me, Agent Adrestia. Do what you want with the extra’s.” Whitehall said coldly as Spencer smiled darkly.   
“Very well.” Spencer said as the screen went black, then she kicked herself down into the vat.   
“What’s going on?” Serpent asked stunned as Mick and Davis stared in horror as the ripples settled. A spearlike tendril shot from the contained, through the head of Serpent, followed by Spencer kicking Serpent down into the vat. The black liquid dripped off of Spencer, leaving a leathery black suit in it’s place. Mick stared curiously as everything but her head was covered. She turned back, looking at Davis and Mick who both wore looks of confusion and fear. She smiled coldly brushing her bangs from her face.   
“What’s the matter? Did I trick you?” She taunted as Davis grimaced and Mick shook his head.   
“Why did you do that? You know how dangerous that stuff is!” Mick yelled as Spencer laughed.   
“That was a perfected Darkheart serum, no toxins, just the powers. I’ve been working on it for a while now.” She said as Mick ripped the mask off his fury causing Spencer to giggle. “Oh you played right into my hands, both of you. I had been secretly feeding Mick the test serum, watching how it interacted with him was so entertaining. When I saw how far it was in Daddy’s office, I knew it was now or never. I was running out of time to show my findings to my Boss because you just kept resisting the serum, so I used the a heavier dose of serum to control Serpent to destroy the lab in Baton Rouge, and have him bring the findings from the lab here.” Spencer said as Davis grabbed Mick’s shoulder holding him up as he clearly was getting weak.   
“Why would you do that? I thought you were better than that Sam!” Mick growled as Spencer laughed wickedly.   
“I’m not your precious Sam, but I do make a good replacement don’t I?” She taunted as Mick stared at her in horror. “That kiss in Merrin’s office was pretty amazing wasn’t it?” She teased, blowing a kiss at Mick.   
“You’re insane!” Mick growled as he staggered forward falling to the ground.   
“And you’re just a tool being used in a big game by people in power! The only way to get real justice is to make yourself powerful!” Spencer yelled as a wave of energy pulsed from her body, pushing both Mick and Davis backwards.   
“Spencer, please! Don’t let it consume you!” Mick yelled as he pulled himself up with Davis’s help.   
“Consume me? I control it, and with this power, I’ll help to reshape this world. I’ll help to oppress those in pain. No one will ever be hurt like I was!” She screamed, jumping down from the platform she was standing on, landing in from of Mick and Davis, her eyes glowing green, full of hatred.   
“It’s not as easy as you think! Trust me, I’ve tried to hold that line for years! Spencer, we can move on from this!” Mick said catching the punch from Spencer, which caused him to slide backwards.   
“Haha! You of all people, telling me that we can move on? You can’t even let go of your past, and you expect me to let go of the pain I suffered? I was attacked when I was sixteen. I tried to fight him off me, and he shot me in chest then left me there to die. When I came to, I realized how powerless I was. I couldn’t go to the police because of who the man was, no one would believe me, so I sought a way to find power. My father put me in therapy, that’s where I met Dr. White, and he told me about ways I could get power, and how I could have my revenge on those who wronged me. He told me about the secret lab work my father had been doing, and how it was similar to the serum that Steve Roger’s had that made him strong. I told him I’d find a way to make that power my own, and from there I began my training, and so I was reborn as Agent Adrestia.” Spencer said as Davis looked at her curiously.   
“Interesting name, the greek goddess of vengeance. You know how her story ended don’t you?” Davis asked with a smirk. Adrestia slammed him to the wall with a single swing.   
“I’m strong enough to see it through, unlike you.” She said as she dodged Mick’s web, then kicked him into the hallway.   
“You won’t win.” Davis said pulling himself up on his staff as Adrestia smirked.   
“Oh I can, and I will.” She said launching a tendril at Davis.   
Mick jumped in front of Davis, catching the tendril using every ounce of strength to keep it from impaling himself and Davis. “I won’t let you do this. I promise you, revenge doesn’t make you feel better! Trust me on that.” Mick said as Adrestia pulled Mick with the tendril, slamming him into the wall by the vat of serum.   
“I’m a big girl, don’t you worry about me. It’s yourself you should be concerned with.” She said taunting the staggering Mick.   
Mick locked eyes with Davis, as they both agreed this wasn’t going to end well. Davis then dodged another tendril as Mick looked at the vat of chemicals. “Don’t you dare.” Davis said as Mick let out a sigh, then jumped to the edge as Adrestia stared curiously.   
“You wouldn’t dare. It’s perfected for me, who knows what could happen if you jumped in.” She said launching a tendril at Mick, as he jumped over it, landing on another edge.   
“It’s worth the risk.” Mick said, as he jumped in, as she shot a tendril into the glass.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Davis stared in horror as Adrestia held a tendril in the vat, smiling wickedly. “What a pity. I had hoped that I could play with him a little more.” She said darkly, as she tried to pull back the tendril on her arm. A loud thump echoed from the vat. Black electricity shot down the tendril, causing Spencer to recoil screaming in pain. She ripped her arm back causing the glass to shatter, spilling the liquid through the grated floor to the drains. Mick stood his suit shimmering black, with the purple electricity sparking all around him and a smile on his face.   
“Let’s make this a fair fight.” Mick said darkly as Davis stared between the two of them, as the walked around each other, glaring viciously.   
“Mick, are you still in there?” Davis asked as Mick nodded, without losing his focus. Adrestia lunged at him. Mick grabbed her with a web, throwing her at the wall. She caught herself, jumping back at him at blinding speed, the impact caused them both the crash into the wall beside Davis. Mick kicked her backwards as she fell backwards onto the ground.   
“Go get Coulson and the rest of the team. I’ll keep her occupied.” Mick said giving Davis a thumbs up, showing that he was still in full control of himself.   
“What about the steel door?” Davis asked as Mick pointed to the door at the top of the platform. “Gotcha.”   
Mick jumped into the air catching Adrestia before she could attack Davis on his way out, slinging her into the grates on the floor. The grates cracked loudly as she flipped to her feet, growling at Mick. “How? How are you not in the feeble position? That amount of the serum should’ve destroyed your mind based on how you reacted previously!” She screamed as Mick smiled.   
“I have some really smart friends who fixed the problems I had with the toxins. Now, I’m just like you, I get all the benefits with no nasty side effects.”   
“I’ll give you a nasty side effect!” She screamed as she launched tendrils from her arms at blinding speed towards Mick.   
Mick reacted, flipping sideways over one, then rolled under the other, webbing Adrestia’s feet, pulling them out from under her. She crashed on the ground, then slammed her arm down, as black tendrils shot up from the ground cutting into Mick’s right leg. He looked down, as the suit reformed itself over his leg then back at Adrestia, to see her flying at him. She slammed him through the wall into the hallway, causing the wall behind them to collapse from the damage.   
She slammed her arms into him like hammers as he tried to block her attacks with his own arms. He quickly webbed her hands together, then shoved her off of him. She ripped through the webs with ease, shooting her tendril into his left shoulder. He crashed to the ground rolling to dodge the second tendril, then webbed to the wall pulling himself away as she continued her assault. “Spencer, I really don’t want to hurt you. Stop now, before this gets out of hand.” Mick said as he jumped from the wall, avoiding the continuing attack.   
“If you don’t want to hurt me, then just stop resisting! You can’t hurt me when you’re dead!” She cried as Mick shot a web line hitting her in the chest, then jumped over her wrapping it around her, pulling her backwards into his arms.   
“Spencer, Sam, Adrestia, whatever you want to be called. You don’t have to go down this road! I’ve been there, I know pain, I know suffering. I’ve suffered with the desire to kill the person responsible for all of my loss, but do you want to know a secret?” He said as she struggled to break free of the hold Mick had on her. “I killed two men, the one who gave me the powers, and the one who took the life of the love of my life, neither of those things made me feel any better. They just caused me to see how powerless I really am.” Mick said as she used her tendrils to push them backwards, slamming Mick into the wall, as he struggled to hang on to her.   
“Then stand up with me, and together we’ll make sure no one ever has to suffer any kind of pain!” Adrestia cried out as Mick wrestled her back to the ground.   
“Pain happens! There is not such thing as making pain go away! Everyone suffers in one way or another! We can’t stop death, and killing people that wrong us only brings more pain!” Mick growled as Adrestia stopped fighting for a moment.   
“Then I’ll destroy the world. Death is the only escape from pain.” She said breaking out of Micks hands slamming her tendrils into both of his shoulders. Mick screamed in pain as her tendrils ripped through his body, pinning him to the wall. Mick summoned every ounce of strength he had to force his arms up, grabbing the tendrils. Purple electricity shot through her tendrils recoiling them and dropping Mick, as he slumped the the ground face first.   
She stared at Mick, watching as the suit covered his wounds. She kicked him over, looking at the pain covering his face as she laughed wickedly. “Why do you still resist the true power of the Darkheart serum? You’re holding back. I can see it in every move you’ve made. It annoys me you won’t face me with your full power.”   
“I told you, I don’t want to hurt you. I came here to save you.” Mick said, breathing heavily through the pain.   
“Why? I’ve lied to you, I used you, and I’ve almost killed you? What do you see in me that’s worth saving?” She asked in disgust.   
“I see a person hurting.” Mick said as she stared at him curiously.   
“Even as you lay here, dying in pain, you want to be a hero?” She asked confounded.   
“If I thought suffering for everyone would stop them from hurting, I’d take it. I’ve learned though, when I suffer, so do the people I care about. You might think you’re the only one hurting, but Wren is worried to death about you. Your dad even stalled when we fought to make sure you had time to escape the lab.” Mick said weakly as Adrestia sat down next to him.   
“What makes you think that people can still care about me?” She said laying Mick’s head in her lap, and brushing his hair trying to ease his pain.   
“My friends still cared about me enough to fight to bring me back to my senses. I cared enough to come save you.”   
“Yeah, but you thought I was your dead girlfriend.”   
“I’m still here now.” He said weakly as she smiled. Confusion washed over her as she regretted her actions. Revenge was all she could think about for so long, why now that she could have her revenge did she feel so guilty?   
“Mick, I’m sorry.” She said as heard footsteps coming from the lab. “Your friends are here now, they’ll get you to safety. Maybe I’ll see you around?” She said laying his head on the ground, then running up the stairs towards the steel door.   
“Spencer.” Mick said softly as his vision faded in and out.   
“You did it Mick. Good job.” A familiar voice said as he turned his head to the right, seeing a glowing Sam beside him. Her smile filled him with warmth, as he closed his eyes.   
“We can be together now, I’m ok with dying here.” Mick said weakly as a tear fell from Sam’s face.   
“No, you’ve still got work to do. I’ll be watching over you though, I’m proud of you Mick.” She said as Mick watched her fade away. A tear fell from Mick’s eyes as he heard Davis calling out for him.   
“I’m down here.” Mick said, using all the strength he had, unaware that his suit had dripped off of him.   
“Patten, give me a hand! He’s hurt really bad!” Davis said as they reached him.   
“What happened to Spencer?” Patten asked looking around seeing the empty lab.   
“Who cares right now, Mick’s bleeding out. We’ll deal with her later!” Davis barked as Mick coughed.   
“She’s going to be fine. Let her go.” Mick said as he barely hung onto consciousness.   
“What?” Davis asked curiously as Mick smiled.   
“I think I saved her from herself. I showed her my pain.” Mick said before he succumbed to the pain, as Patten nodded.   
“He’s clearly not thinking straight.” Davis said unaware that Patten understood what Mick meant. 

Jemma and Fitz gasped as they looked at the new injuries on Mick. “I thought you said he was infected with the serum again?” Coulson asked seeing the holes through Mick’s shoulders as Davis shrugged.   
“If I may, Sir, Mick may have been infected, but since the antidote was still fresh it was only temporary.” Fitz said nervously as Jemma applied bandages to Mick, who was surprised at the way his body had clotted over the nasty injuries.   
“I’d say he’s pretty spot on with that theory, look at how fast these wounds clotted. I’d say if it weren’t for the serum, Mick would’ve been long since dead by now from bleeding out.” Jemma said as Coulson sighed.   
“Do you think we’ll be able to patch him up?” Coulson asked Jemma as she smiled.   
“I think so.”   
“Good. I think you all deserve a bit of a break after all of this excitement.” Coulson said as everyone nodded in agreement.   
“Let’s get back to HQ, Mick needs serious hospital care. This time, no interruptions.” Coulson said as he climbed into the van. Patten, Jerren and Davis climbed into the back, sitting on the left side of Mick, who was laid on the floor, with Jemma and Fitz on his right.   
A few weeks passed with as Mick started his recovery. The wounds had healed in his shoulders, in the doctors words, miraculously. Jemma had even checked his blood, to be sure the Darkheart Serum wasn’t still there, and she was happy to report he was cleared. The only thing that hindered Mick was the physical therapy. Everyone was surprised how well he was bouncing back. Coulson had disappeared dealing with the return of Tony Stark, leaving Mick and his team free to do what they wanted. Jemma and Fitz worked in the lab with Patten and Jerren on some new tech, Davis continued training as he aspired to be a top agent like Clint Barton, leaving Mick to focus only on recovery. Life had finally returned to normal, or as normal as it could. Mick even received a letter from Spencer, telling him about how she was going to try to be like him, and hope for the best in people. Mick didn’t tell anyone about his letter from Spencer, but as soon as he was cleared from therapy, he planned to go out in search of her. He knew Wren wanted to see his Spencer, as he called Davis regularly for an update on her whereabouts. 

With summer in full effect in the city, the brisk heat had nothing on the summers Mick dealt with back in Louisiana. Mick walked down West 72, following the directions from the last letter Spencer had slid under his door. He crossed into Central Park, walking towards the benches overlooking the lake. He was surprised to see her sitting there, waiting. She had dyed her hair purple. “Hiding in plain sight huh?” Mick asked as the girl turned to him with a smile.  
“Glad to see you’re doing a lot better.” She said as he sat down next to her.   
“Yeah, I’ve got another week off before they do a clearance test on me. Everyone is amazed how well I’ve recovered. I’d bet that has something to do with your serum?”   
“Honestly, I couldn’t tell you. I’m just glad you survived. I owe you.” Spencer said as the wind blew her hair into her face.   
“You don’t owe me anything. One question though, why haven’t you gone to see your brother yet?” Mick asked as she chuckled.   
“I’ve been trying to figure that out myself. I feel guilty for everything I’ve done, and I’m not sure he’d really forgive me if he knew the truth.”   
“Trust me, he’ll forgive you. You’re family. Family runs thicker than blood.” “How do you know that?” “My team forgave me, and they’re like family to me.” Mick said as Spencer leaned over   
hugging him. “Why did you forgive me?” She asked as Mick chuckled. “So I could forgive myself.” Mick answered as she sat up and stared curiously.   
“I told you before, I was just like you. I wanted revenge, I even killed two men in that vengeance, and all it brought me was more pain. I have to live with their blood on my hands. I couldn’t sit there and let that happen to someone else.”   
“Thank you.” Spencer said standing up.   
“Where are you going this time?” Mick asked, looking up at her, seeing the sunlight shimmering in her hair.   
“I’m going to work on forgiving myself so that I can face my brother again.” She said with a half hearted smile.   
“So when we meet again, are you going to be Spencer or Adrestia?” Mick asked as Spencer turned back to him mid step.   
“Depends, are you going to be Recluse or Mick?” She smiled as she walked into a crowed, disappearing as Mick shook his head.   
“Guess I’ll see you around then.” Mick said watching the sunlight sparkle in the fountain, as Davis was walking towards him with the rest of his team behind him. 

“What’s the big announcement?” Davis asked as Mick stood up hugging everyone.   
“I think I’m going to take some more time off, not because I need to recover more, but because I need to some time to figure me out.” Mick said as everyone stared curiously.   
“So you’re leaving S.H.I.E.L.D.?” Fitz asked as Mick smiled, a tear sliding down his face.   
“Sorta. I’ll be around, but I’ll be off the grid for a while.” Mick said to everyone’s disappointment.   
“What do we tell Agent Coulson?” Jerren asked as Mick shook his head.   
“He knows already. He said it’ll be good for me, and that when I’m ready to come back, the door will be open.”   
“You’ll let us know if you need us, right?” Patten asked as Mick nodded. “You’re not chasing after Spencer are you?” Davis asked as Mick chuckled shaking his   
head. “No, I’m not. You don’t have to worry about her though. Wren is going to see her soon   
enough.” Mick said as Jemma looked at him sideways. “She was here wasn’t she? That’s who you were sitting with wasn’t it!” “Yeah, she was here, no idea where she went though.” Mick said as Davis frowned. “You know we’re supposed to bring her in for a debrief.” Davis said distraughtly. “I’m not on here officially. My vacation started at lunch.” Mick admitted as Davis rolled   
his eyes. “You know I’m going to keep tabs on you right?” Davis teased. “I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’ll tell you where I’m going first, from there, good luck   
finding me. I’m going to find Sam’s mom and tell her the truth, then I’m going to do the same for my grandparents. After that, I’m going to disappear and find somewhere to relax, and hopefully come to terms with who I am, and who I really want to be going forward.”   
“You can’t tell them about S.H.I.E.L.D.!” Jemma exclaimed as Mick shook his head.   
“I’ll leave S.H.I.E.L.D. out, don’t worry.” Mick said as he hugged Jemma. “When are you leaving?” Patten asked as Mick pulled out his ticket. “Soon.” Mick said as everyone embraced him.   
“So this was you plan, a big goodbye?” Jerren said as Mick stepped back from them.   
“It’s not goodbye, like I said, I’ll be around when you need me. I promise.” Mick said as Jemma leaned on Fitz tears falling from her eyes.   
“Take care of yourself.” Davis said shook Mick’s hand, then Mick walked away, excited in one way to finally be free of the guilt of his past, sad on the other hand leaving his friends behind. He shook of the sadness, as he looked up at the bright blue sky. He was sure his absence wouldn’t be long. He’d see everyone again really soon, after all, he couldn’t just stop being Recluse.


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogue “Chapter 17” 

May 31, 2010: Flushing Meadows Park, NY

Mick walked around the large park, taking in all of the excitement. He lost count of all of the people dressed with Iron Man memorabilia, from masks, to light up repulser blasters, one guy even made a cardboard suit. Mick was just glad no one cared too much about him being his black trench coat with his blue tee with the red spider emblem on it, and his black jeans. Mick was astounded at the excitement surrounding what was to be the last night of the expo. He wondered where his friends were as he walked towards the large globe in the center of the park. The loud classic rock music blared from the Stark Industries pavilion, causing people to dance around in their exploration of the many different area’s that all ended up leading back to the large metallic globe fountain as well as the Stark Industries pavilion. People had already begun taking their seats in anticipation as the announcer hyped up Hammer Industries upcoming event. 

Mick walked into the large pavilion, up stairs towards a small empty table, away from the majority of the crowd. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice you following me?” Mick asked turning to see Davis smiling with Patten and Jerren at his sides.   
“I was wondering how long you were going to wander around, before you said anything.” Davis said as they sat down at the table.   
“How’s life been?” Mick asked with a smile as they stared at his attire.   
“Not as eventful as yours. How big was that guy, Gator, you took down in Florida?” Patten asked as Mick shook his head laughing.   
“Not too terrible. The real problem was taking out the rest of the Big House Gang. Ringmaster was a huge pain with his ability to jump in and out of the rings. It was so weird, they were like mini portals or something.” Mick said as he sipped from the water bottle he grabbed from the front of the pavilion. “What about the Ten Rings, I thought you guys would have your hands full with that instead of tracking me.”   
“Oh we haven’t really had much time to work on that, Patten’s been working at the Academy helping to train new recruits, Jemma, Fitz and I have been working on some new tech.” Jerren said as Davis frowned.   
“And I’ve been keeping an eye on you while Coulson’s been dealing with weird stuff.” Davis said as Mick looked at him interested.   
“Weird stuff, huh?” Mick asked as Davis shook his head.   
“It’s above us, all we know is Coulson’s being flying around the country a lot.” Patten said as Davis shot a glare at him. “What, it’s just Mick. It’s not like he’s going to spill the beans to anyone.”  
“No, I get it. I’m not an agent right now, so that’s need to know stuff. He’s right to get upset. Anyway, why are you guys here?”   
“We came cause you set off the facial recognition, and we have orders to-”  
“Ah. You guys are supposed to tell me the vacation is over?” Mick said as he shot a look at Davis.   
“Technically with all the strange happenings, the Director wants you near by. It’s not because your doing anything wrong, but with all sorts of strange happenings-” Davis said as Mick rolled his eyes, then the lights changed, as the announcer introduced Justin Hammer. 

“That dude is a tool.” Mick said watching him dance across the stage.   
“I wouldn’t trust his tech for more than a paperweight, and it probably wouldn’t be good at that.” Jerren said as everyone laughed.   
“Mick what brought you back up this way?” Patten asked as Mick smiled.   
“I kept hearing how this place was like Disney World, and I wanted to see it for myself.” He said as Davis shrugged.   
“Did you see anyone famous yet?” Davis asked as Mick nodded.   
“Yeah, I saw a few of the singers signing autographs, I think I even saw Pepper Potts earlier, but I’m not sure. There’s way too many people here.” Mick said as everyone nodded in agreement. Mick looked down at the stage as four sets of large robotic drones, each stylized for a branch of military. “Ten bucks they don’t work, and they’re just for show.”   
“I’ll take that bet. Even Hammer can’t be stupid enough to bring something that doesn’t do anything.” Patten said as he and Mick shook hands.   
“Oh wow! Check out that suit! I wish I could get my hands on the Iron Man suit, just imagine what I could do with that!” Jerren said with excitement radiating in his voice as Hammer introduced Colonel James Rhodes in an interesting grey and black suit in a similar vein to the Iron Man suit.   
Mick spun around as his danger sense went off, catching the attention of his friends. “Somethings wrong, I don’t know what though.” Mick said pulling his mask from his pocket, as Iron Man himself landed on the stage beside Colonel Rhodes.   
“You’re serious? We need to-” Before Davis could finish Iron Man launched into the sky followed by Colonel Rhodes and a hand full of the drones, with the others firing live ammunition at them. “We need to get these people out of here! Put this in, it’ll keep us in contact!” Davis said as Mick put on the earpiece, then pulled on his mask, watching as people ran towards the exit.   
“We’ll split up! I’ll see if I can distract some of these things, you work on getting us some backup!” Mick said jumping from the ledge down into the crowd of people fleeing from the large mechs that were firing into the crowd. Shrieks of terror echoed with various weapons firing as Mick ran at the large green tiger striped drones made their way from the stage. “I wonder if this will slow you down?” Mick asked as a mech turned it’s focus to him, as he shot webs at the glowing face. Mick had to move fast as it lifted it’s arms firing randomly, he grabbed the right arm as electricity coursed through his hands, shorting out the mech. It crashed to the ground as Mick turned to see seven more making their way towards the exit.   
Mick’s focus shot towards the sky as Iron Man flew by causing the Navy mechs to launch rockets which crashed into various targets, including the pavilion. Mick quickly webbed the falling debris before it crashed down on a young couple, then slammed down onto the closest mech, using his impulse burst to short it out. The couple waved as they ran passed Mick jumping off the fallen mech. Mick turned as he could’ve swore he saw Natasha running with someone. “Is Nat here too?” Mick asked as more explosions went off.   
“Nat? No, she’s been out on assignment, why?” Patten answered as Mick sighed.   
“I thought I saw her. I was going to get excited you guys pulled out the big guns to bring me in.” Mick said webbing the back of one of the mechs, jerking it backwards before it could fire into the large fleeing crowd.   
“No, we’re the only ones here as far as I know. You’re not that high on the priority scale bud.” Davis said exasperated, as if he were fighting too.   
“Yeah, I bet I’ll be less of a focus after this!” Mick said as they found themselves together at the globe outside the Stark Pavilion.   
“Yeah, you’re probably right. Any idea’s of how to stop this mess?” Davis asked staring at Jerren.   
“Not without going back in there and trying to find out where Hammer’s control device is.” Jerren admitted as Davis cursed. Iron Man flew passed them into the the globe, then right back out as an explosion went off shaking the ground.   
“Geeze! That was close!” Patten said in shock, looking at the pile of robotic debris on the ground.   
“You guys can deal with bringing me in later, we clearly need to spread out at make sure everyone gets out safe.” Mick said as everyone nodded, then started running in different directions.   
Mick ran back towards the Stark Pavilion hearing a girl screaming for help. The girl had cuts on her face, with blood matting to her brunet hair. He got concerned when he saw the amount of blood and glass surrounding her. “Hang on, I’m coming.” Mick said running towards her. She stared at him curiously as he carefully webbed the gash on her calf.   
“Just who are you supposed to be?” She asked, trying to mask her fear and pain.   
“You can call me Recluse.” Mick said as he started to pick her up.   
“Are you supposed to be some kind of hero, what’s with the mask?” She said as Mick sighed.   
“Look, we can talk about the mask later, right now, we need to get you out of here and to an ambulance.” Mick said as she stared at him with her big brown eyes, clearly unhappy with her savior.   
“I really hoped Iron Man would swoop in and save me, then I could’ve snagged an interview with him.” She said callously as Mick was grateful for his mask covering his eyes rolling.   
“He looked pretty busy when I saw him, so I guess I’m the next best thing.” Mick said as he carried her out of the pavilion.   
“At least you have strange web powers, makes coming out here a little more worth wild I guess. The alternative was going to be waiting to ambush Ms. Potts, and hope for an interview with her.” She murmured as Mick watched as Iron Man made another pass, with Colonel Rhode’s armor firing at him.   
“Worth wild, you’ll have a heck of a story to tell if we can get out of here alive!” Mick said as he noticed the girl recording on her smartphone. “Seriously? That’s what you’re going to do at a time like this?”   
“Look, I’m a journalist, well sort of. I work for a group of reporters wanting to spread the truth. You can call me Skye.” She said as Mick ran towards the flashing lights of the police and first responders.   
“Nice to meet you.” Mick said as she grabbed at his mask. “Whoa, no, no no, see the mask is to protect my secret identity.” Mick said pushing her hands away, setting her on a bench as a group of first responders walked over.   
“Oh come on, I don’t get to see the face of the guy who saved me? Can I at least get an interview?” She asked as Mick looked out into the crowd, then back at Skye.   
“Here, take this phone. I’ll call it tomorrow and we’ll set up a time to meet up. Right now, I’ve got to get back out there and help.” Mick said as Skye smiled.   
“See ya then Mr. Recluse.” She said as Mick shook his head, then ran into the crowd leaving her in the care of the two first responders. 

Mick slipped out of the wreckage of the Stark expo late into the night, leaving the earpiece behind so that his friends couldn’t track him. He wasn’t going to flee the city, but it was a thought. If Davis tried to track him this time, all he’d find is Skye, since she had his backup phone they used to communicate while he was gone. His real phone was back with Patten, who ironically was the one helping him to stay one step ahead of Davis. Mick snuck on to a the roof a nearby building to try to catch a nap. He was exhausted, and fell asleep quite quickly. 

Mick groaned as the sunlight woke him. The web hammock he made left him stretching with his back being very sore as well. He stretched, then looked around on the rooftop for a good place to unmask and try to blend in. Smoke still plumed from all the explosions at the Flushing Meadow Park, leaving Mick to wonder how long it would take to clean that up. He attached a web line to the building, then ran down, careful not to attract any attention to himself. Once in the alley he slumped behind a large dumpster, then stuffed the mask into the pocket of his jacket. “Now to find a phone.” Mick thought as he pulled a wad of cash from his jeans pocket, then walked onto the sidewalk, not sure how ready he was to do an interview with this girl.

“You do know you’re not my only problem right now, right?” A familiar voice rang from behind scaring Mick. He turned to see Director Fury staring at him filled with rage. 

“A visit from the Director himself? I’m so flattered.” Mick said only to be met with a disapproving glare from Nick Fury.

“I could just go ask anyone else to handle this mission, but you were pretty highly recommended.” Director Fury said as Mick stared curiously “Yeah, I thought that would shut you up. Now pay attention. I heard about your work against the Big House Gang, and with recommendations from two of my top agents, I want you to lead an investigation for me. We need a grasp on mutants in our society, and I think using someone with powers may just encourage them to trust us a little more.” 

“You want me to seek out other people with powers? Shouldn’t that be a job for Stark, he’s pretty well known, I’m just a guy in the shadows.” Mick said as he tried to take in the huge opportunity before him. 

“Think of it as a way to extend your vacation.” 

“I’m in.” Mick responded without hesitation.   
“Good. Go enjoy your date, and I’ll have Agent Romanoff will meet with you soon with the details.” Director Fury said with a smirk as Mick stared at him in amazement.

“It’s not a date.” Mick said as Nick Fury walked away, pretending not to hear him. As Nick Fury vanished into the crowd, Mick noticed Skye walking by, and smiled wondering if Fury had this planned out, like he seemed to have everything else.


End file.
